fire fantasy
by Alchemwolf
Summary: Yugi muto is a fairy in the land of octamia. When a group of knights come to his small village to retrieve fairies for the new king to be slaves. Yugi is introduced to the king and the king has some interest in him. What will happen between the king and yugi?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I just wanted to write a series for a person who followed one of my stories!

So I dedicate this story to _the girl who envies books!_

Warnings: male on male later on in the story! Yoai. Lemon later as well! do not like then do not read!

I do not own yugioh.

Fire fantasy.

Yugi woke to the rising sun through the window in his little cottage. It was small and brown but just right for a little fairy.

Yugi was the name of a smaller than normal sized fairy for his age and was considered the child of the village he lived in.

The village was no more then 10 houses with a well in the middle of the street and horse stables at the side of the last house to the left.

Yugi yawned and crawled out of bed. He then stood and streached rubbing his eyes awake. Before heading downstairs.

When he reached the bottom he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a pot along with some herbs of some sort. The types of fairies in this land ate different varieties of plants to stay healthy, they rarely ever ate meat for it wasn't very good for their digestion. Yugi kneeled down to the small heat called a fire place and poured some milk into the pot. It was a type of stew his mother used to make for him when he was young. When he was done pouring the milk in he stood up and walked to the cooler he had and put it back in. He's sat at the small table and waited.

Just as he sat down there was a knock at his door. 'Who could that be at this time in the morning?' Yugi thought to himself.

He walked to the front door and opened it to see a familiar face. His best friend joey had come to visit him. He looked at his friend with a smile on his face and said.

"Good morning joey,what brings you here?" Joey smiled back at him and said.

" Came to drop off some milk and see my best buddy." He laughed lightly. Yugi then remembered his breakfast and asked.

"Would you like to come in?" Joey looked at his friend and said.

"I'd love to." Yugi moved to the side as joey walked into the small cottage and sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Joey watched Yugi as he opend the metal lid to the pot on the fire place and used a spoon to scoop his food into a wooden bowl.

"Would you like some joey?" Yugi asked as he set the wooden bowl down on the opposite side from joey. Joey looked at his friend and said.

"No thanks Yug, I had breakfast." And with that Yugi took the metal pot with a rag so he wouldn't burn himself and set it on the wooden counter till he could wash the dishes out.

Yugi walked back to the table and sat down with a wooden spoon in the bowl ready to use.

"So how has tea been treat'n ya lately?" Joey asked as his golden wings fluttered lightly in question. Yugi looked up at joey from his bowl and said.

"Nothing really just trying to kiss me as usual." Tea was a girl the boys knew since their childhood and about a year ago tea and fallen in love with Yugi and told him her feelings but he shot her down. And since then tea had tried everything to get him to change his mind.

Yugi's rainbow wings fluttered slowly and calmly like a butterfly on a flower. Joey looked at his wings and said.

"I still don't know why you have such rare wings. No one has seen such wings in 100 years and the first fairy to have those wings was the first king. But after he died no fairy,creature, or human has seen those wings until you were born." The first king was king Nost and he had been the first fairy with rainbow wings. But there has been no sighting of those wings since. Yugi shrugged and said.

" I don't know joey just a blessing on me I guess." Joey smiled and said.

"A blessing indeed." Joey then looked out the window on the wall to joey's right and the sun was up telling about 10 past sun rise. Joey stood from his chair and said.

"Well I best be off,I have more milk to deliver but I'll see ya around okay?" Yugi smiled softly and said.

"Okay joey I'll see ya around." With that said joey turned and headed for the door. But as soon as he reached the door he stopped and said.

"Did you hear about the new king of octamia?" Yugi looked up from his bowl he had been eating from at one point and said.

"No. I had no idea there was a new king." Joey frowned slightly then it turned a serious look and he said.

"Ya the previous king died about a week ago and now there is a new king in place." Yugi looked at him suprised and asked.

"Do you know what the kings name is?" Joey shook his head and said,

"No. But I heard he was a dragon." Yugi looked at him horifide and amazed at the same time and said.

"A...a dragon?" Joey nodded and said.

"Yep horns,tail,and everything." Yugi looked back down at his bowl and then joey said.

"Don't worry Yug, everyone says he's a good king. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Yugi then looked at his bowl with consern and said quietly.

"I hope so." Then joey left. Leaving Yugi to finish his bowl of stew in silence.

Hope you liked it! This is my first fantasy story so please forgive me if it sounds stupid...

Please review and I'll do my best to make the next chapter fast!


	2. Chapter 2

This is not  a chapter it is something that is important to know. In the second chapter it is for some reason the same doc. As the first and I apologize for the inconvenience. I do not know what happened to my document it went missing and it didn't get removed because I still have the first document for the first chapter. Anyways I will give you a summary of the second chapter so everyone isn't confused.

Basically Yugi went to the bakery across the street and talked to tea for a little bit before he came out to the sound of horses and men only to find knights from the nearby kingdom had entered his village. The leader ( Yugi had guessed) announced that teens from 13 through 18 will be taken back to the kingdom as slaves for the new king. Upon hearing this Yugi ran to his house immediately and hid under his bed in his room. When a couple of men walked through his house and then to his room but didn't think to check under the bed,they left. Yugi thinking it was safe relaxed for a moment only to get pulled from under the bed and knocked out. He then had a dream of meeting a strange man that looked like a more older version of himself (Yami) but when he asked who he was the man said he would know soon enough thus waking from his dream in the beginning of the third chapter.

Hopes this clears things up I will see you next time!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait I've had a lot of time away from home things like that. But I'm back now and I hope you can enjoy this chapter!

I do not own yugioh.

Fire fantasy chapter 3.

Yugi groaned as he began to waken from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he realized were he was and stopped looking around. He was in a strange room with strange designs on the walls.

"Where am i?" Yugi said just above a whisper. Then Yugi heard footsteps toward the door he looked around for a place to hide and noticed he hadn't been wearing any clothing. 'They must have stripped me when they took me away.' Yugi shivered at the thought and covered himself with a blanket right as the door was opened and there appeared a small boy. Looking the same age as Yugi with white long hair and a white tunic with red fringe. Yugi pulled the blanket closer to his body and pull his knees close to him,his wings pushing against his body in fear. Then the person said.

"Do not be afraid young fairy...I will not harm you." It was said in a British ascent.. Yugi didn't know how he knew that but he just knew.. Yugi looked at him with a little bit of trust and asked.

"You won't?" The white hair teen shook his head and said

"No...i'm only here to escort you to the throne room were you will be given your job and room. I'm also the the chief of the main kitchen." Yugi looked at the teen and asked.

"What job?...and main kitchen?...where am i?" The teen put his hand up in silence and said.

"All you need to know is that I'm the head chief of the three kitchens. And the rest will be cleared in the throne room. Oh!..haha sorry. I didn't introduce myself did i? Well I'm Ryou. Glad to meet you. Oh and I'm a ram ..if you didn't notice the horns on my head." Yugi looked up slightly to find two curly horns atop of his head. And then Ryou taped his feet and Yugi looked to the floor to find not a foot but a hoof instead. He had legs like a ram. Yugi looked at the legs and then back to Ryou's face and said.

"I've never encountered a ram before...only other fairies..." Yugi looked at him with astonishment and curiosity in his amethyst orbs... Ryou gave a small laugh and said.

"Well I've never encountered a fairy with wings such as yours either."

Yugi at hearing this looked over his shoulder and unfolded his beautiful rainbow wings for inspection before Ryou interrupted him by clearing his throat and saying.

"We should get you some cloths and then hurry to the throne room. The king is waiting." Yugi looked at him worriedly and then followed as Ryou walked down the hall of the strange place. Yugi as he walked started to think about what had happened and remembered the attack on his village and remembering the name 'king' he asked.

"Wait am I in the castle of the knew king?" Ryou looked over his shoulder with a smile at Yugi and said.

"Yes.. why was it not obvious?" Yugi shook his head and said "no" quietly. They both arrived at two big doors and Ryou opened it and said.

"This is where we shall pick out your cloths" Yugi nodded and Ryou motioned for him to sit on the bed. Yugi sat down and watched as Ryou dug through the closet for cloths that Yugi could wear. Finally Ryou said.

"Ah ha! Here we are! How about this?" Ryou lifted up a tan brown looking tunic with dark brown fringe at the ends along with a skinny brown belt and boots of the same color. Yugi looked at it for a moment and asked.

"Is this what slaves wear?" Ryou shook his head. "No this is a tunic that anyone lower then the king and his council can wear. So I could wear it if I wanted to. But I like this color better." Ryou pointed and the white tunic he was wearing. Yugi then stood up with the blanket around him and took the cloths from Ryou. Ryou then left the room so he could change. When he did Yugi called out and Ryou entered the room knowing he was dressed and said.

" looks good on you." Yugi blushed a little and Ryou laughed as Yugi said.

"Really you think so?" And Ryou looked at him and said.

"Yes now let's go they're waiting." Yugi and Ryou left the room and walked down yet again a strange hallway but with the same designs on the walls as the room Yugi woke up in. Ryou and Yugi stopped as soon as they appeared in front of two larger doors then the ones to the room before now. Ryou then turned to Yugi and said.

"Now whatever you do don't look up at the king unless told to and do not...I say do not speak to anyone you see in there unless told to okay?" Yugi gulped and nodded his head to Ryou. Ryou gave a nod back and then pushed open the doors to a large room fill of even more strange designs and what looked like a throne, well dressed people beside it and what looked like slaves in chains in the middle of the room. Yugi then was pushed into the throne room by Ryou and he looked back to Ryou as the teen said.

"Sorry but I have to stay here..go sit by the people in chains" Yugi nodded slowly and walked to the other people and as he got closer he reconized some of the people there. They were the people from his village captured for the new king. Yugi sat down with his head low as the higher looking people talked and then began giving jobs. Then just as he thought it was over a voice called out.

"Hey this one doesn't have chains on!" Yugi gasped as he looked at his hands noticing he didn't have chains on and began to panic. A man walked up to him and was about to hit him when there was a deep strong voice that comanded.

"Stop!..bring him to me." Yugi was terrified of what was going to happen to him. He then was rudely picked up by the man and set down only three feet away from the kings throne and the king asked.

"What is a fairy such as you doing here looking like this?" Yugi with his head still down and on his knees said

" I don't k-know m-my king.." Yugi was now screaming in his head to be let free from this place. The king then leaned over and said in a quiet and calming voice.

"Look at me fairy..do not be afraid." Yugi heard his words and slowly looked up at the king. He was gorgeous and had strong but at the same time soft features. He had crimson eyes and light colored skin like his own. The king softly smiled and said.

" see that's much better." And Yugi blushed softly and then looked down again to hide it. The king then looked serious again and said.

" Seto please escort this fairy to my chambers I will meet him there in a moment."

The man called Seto gave a serious look back to the king and said.

"Don't you think that's a little much? He's only a fairy." The king then scowled at him and said.

"Do not question my actions Seto." Then with that Seto bowed and said.

"Sorry my lord." Then he said.

"Come on fairy I'll lead you to my lords chambers." With that Yugi stood up and walked behind Seto as they exited the throne room. Yugi had no idea what he was going to be into.

Sorry another cliff hanger! But I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!

Please review I really need it! Thanks see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting so long I was just very busy. Please don't get mad! Anyways I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Fire fantasy chapter 4.

As yugi and Seto left the room Yugi had a feeling of relief towards the the king after all he didn't make him become a slave so that's one good thing but he also had a worry towards him for he didn't understand as to why the king wanted him in his chambers. Seto stopped and Yugi almost ran into him causing Yugi to slowly walk backwards a bit away from Seto's back.

Yugi then looked to the side of Seto to find two large doors in front of them. 'What's with all the rediculously large doors here?' Yugi thought to himself. Seto then opened the doors and stood aside to let Yugi enter. Yugi looked around to see a large bed to the left of him that had a purple canopy over the top of it and a dresser up against the left wall next to the door. He then looked to find a large brown and golden chest against the wall across from the bed. There was next a big entrance to a balcony with long purple curtains that matched the canopy over the bed. Yugi walked through the middle of the room amazed by how big it was. As he walked he began to spin every few steps along the way for the complete view. When he finally reached the balcony he looked down and saw a beautiful day with fields as far as the eye can see. And in those fields were flowers of yellow,red,and purple. His breath was taken away by the beautiful sight. When all of a sudden Seto spoke up.

"The king will meet with you shortly." And with that he bowed and left the room. Yugi opened his mouth to say something when he turned around but closed it as the door slowly shut. 'Nevermind.' Yugi thought to himself. Then he turned back to the view and watched as the cool breeze blew.

It was only a couple of minutes before the door was quietly opened and closed. Yugi didn't happen to notice this as he then gave a happy hum as he watched some children play by the small pond below him. All of a sudden a voice came from behind him.

"Enjoying the view? It's beautiful isn't it?" Yugi jumped at the close and unexpected voice then quickly turned around to see the king before him. Yugi looked up into those once again mesmerizing crimson eyes. They gave a calm happy look to him. Yugi began to open his mouth as he tried to find words to explain but before he could speak the king put a finger to his lips to hush him and brought his face closer to him and said in his low calm voice.

"Do not worry fairy. I do not wish an explanation." And with that he pulled him self away from Yugi and walked to his bed with his long dragon tail calmly flicking behind him like a cat. The king sat down and gave a sigh of relief to be off of the throne for once. Yugi just stood there as if waiting for an order. The king noticed this and calmly called to him.

"You can come and sit little one, do not be afraid." And with that Yugi nodded slowly and walked with his wings down as of to show being uneasy. He sat down on the bed a couple of inches away. Close but not to close. Then Yugi shyly said.

"Why did you ask me to be here my... king?" He gulped before he addressed him as "king". The king looked back at him and said.

"Please call me Yami. And if you wish to know, I've brought you here in my chambers because I have some intrest in you." Yugi gave a bit of a confused look and asked himself. 'Why in the hell does he have intrest in me?' With that thought said he looked at his wings for a moment before looking back to Yami and saying.

"Oh...okay...Y-Yami." He thought about his name..it sounded kind of strange but fun to say never the less. Yami then looked down to him and said.

"So where are you from little one? Who are your parents?" Yugi looked away from him at the thought of his parents. He never truly knew them. He had never seen his father before, and his mother died when he was young. He tried not to cry as he finally spoke.

"I...never knew my father...my mother always said he was busy..and my mother died from a virus when I was five... I've been taking care of myself for a long while." Yami looked at him sadly and said.

"I'm...sorry for your loss...I didn't know..." Yugi gave a soft smile and said.

"It's okay...my mother isn't in pain anymore...though it would have been nice to see my little brother before she died" Yami looked at him slightly shocked and said.

"Little brother? What do you mean by that?" Yugi sighed and said.

"My mother was pregnant with my younger brother when she died...killing the both of them." Yami looked at Yugi shocked. 'He had a younger brother? Who died before he was even born?' Yami asked himself as he calmed himself and looked down as he said.

"I'm very sorry." Yugi looked down at his hands saddened and said.

"It's not anyone's falt." Then Yugi began to think about people and asked.

"So, if you don't mind me asking...what is Seto? The priest?" Yami looked at Yugi and chuckled a little bit and said.

"Funny you mentioned him...he's actually a snake." Yugi looked at him suprised and said.

"A snake?" Yami smiled and said.

"Ya. He has thin irises didn't you notice? And he has fangs along with a snake tongue as well." Yugi looked at him uneasy and said.

"No I guess I didn't notice." The two of them talked till it was time for diner. And what they had for dinner wasn't what Yugi would have as a daily meal.

Alright and that's the 4th chapter for ya! If there are any words spelt wrong I'm sorry I've just had a long day..and month.. but I hope you liked it and hope you stick around for the next chapter! Thanks and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed last chapter because now it's time for another!

Now there is good news! The news is that Yugi might start to feel something for Yami. But not strong enough! Sorry! Now onto the story!

I do not own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 5.

Yugi and Yami walked down the hall to the dinning room and as they walked Yami spoke.

"I never did catch your name." Yugi looked up at the dragon and said.

"It's Yugi." He smiled and Yami looked and him with a smile back and said.

"Yugi?...nice name...I like it.." Yugi blushed a little as they arrived to the huge room. Yami sat in a big red chair with golden outlining and red cushion on the very end of the table. Yugi sat ro the right of him in another red chair but not so big and flashy so to speak. The main course was brought to them along with a bottle of wine and water by Ryou. Ryou sat the big tray with the food on the table and another white haired boy came and set both the wine and water on the table. Ryou gave a wink to Yugi as to say. 'Enjoy' and the other just quietly left. As they both left he noticed the other boy had legs like Ryou's but only thine and taller along with what looked like...antlers? Yugi looked at the two leave in a confused look before Yami spoke up again.

"If your wondering who that was he's bakura...and he's a deer." Yugi looked back to Yami and asked.

"A deer?" Yami smiled at him and said.

"Their actually called a buck in his case but yes." Yugi thought about the strange boy a little bit more. He didn't quite understand it all...how a human can be mixed with a deer...but then again what was he to say...most humans don't have wings..he couldn't complain. When he looked at the meal served for them tonight, he felt a little sick to his stomach and when he was given the food he just played with it a little bit before pushing it away. He had never in his life tasted meat and wouldn't try. He didn't want to get sick. Yami looked up to him with his fork half way into his mouth and put it down as he said.

"Is there something wrong Yugi?" Yugi looked at him and said.

"Oh, no its just...it's not healthy for a fairies digestion to eat meat." Yami looked at him and then clapped his hands and along came Ryou with his hooves clinking on the ground as he came. He looked to the both of them and then asked.

"Is there something wrong my king?" Yami looked to Ryou and said.

"No, but will you kindly gather up a salad for Yugi here?" And without questioning Ryou just said "yes" and then left. Yugi felt bad that he had to be so picky but he knew it was for his own good. Yugi looked to Yami and said.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want to get sick..." Yami stopped eating and said back to him.

"Don't be Yugi it's perfectly fine...your my guest not my prisoner." At that Yugi relaxed into his chair. A few seconds later Ryou came out with a plate full of greens and a bottle of some strange purple liquid. Ryou set it down on the table, then bowed,and left. Yugi held up the bottle of strange fluid and asked.

"What is this?" Yami smiled and said.

"Don't worry. It tastes just like ranch...only slightly healthier for you." Yugi nodded and opened the bottle by pulling off the cork keeping it sealed. Then he drizzled the purple substance over his salad and mixed it up a bit. He then took his fork and stabbed a piece of it putting it in his mouth close after. He thought about the taste before he swallowed it and said.

"Hey it does taste like ranch! How did they do this?" Yami then explained to Yugi that the substance is made by a few ingredients and magic by the spell casters that then brought it to the kitchen to be used for their meals. Yugi after the information he said "Wow" and then continued to eat. When they were done eating Yugi and Yami headed back to Yami's chambers. As they entered the chambers Yugi sat on the bed and Yami walked to his dresser and began to take off his jewelry. After he took off his jewelry he took off his shirt to sleep for the night.

Yugi looked at his well built body structure. Every muscle and every curve was more and more perfect. Yugi began to feel a blush and quickly looked down to hide it. Yami then walked to the bed and sat down. Yugi then felt warmth of Yami's body heat against him and he looked up. Yami looked back at him with a smile. God did Yugi like that smile...wait what was he thinking? This is the king. Not just some random guy that's okay to like! Yugi then mentally hit himself before he realized where he should be sleeping. He then asked.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Yami thought about it for a moment before he gave a bright smile of an idea and said.

"I have an idea." He then got up and kneeled down a few inches away from the beds edge before he took a deep breath and blew fire from his mouth. Yugi quietly screamed and tucked his feet in close to his body as he looked at the fire. Then it quickly disappeared and replacing the fire was a small what looked like to be a squishy bed? Yugi looked at it in wonder before Yami said.

"It's called a water bed. It's a bed with water in it for cushioning." Yugi looked at him and blushed a little before saying.

"Oh...I knew that.." Yami just chuckled and rolled his eyes as he climbed in bed and Yugi did as well. The two of them exchanged good nights and then with another clap of Yami's hands the candles went out and it was dark. Yugi twisted and turned a little bit before he went to sleep.

Alright how was that!? I hoped you liked it because it only gets better! Accept for next chapter! Oh no! Don't worry no one dies! Hope to talk to you in the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers it's me again! Just wanted to say thank you for the suport it really helps me! And I also wanted to say that there is a scary part in this story. Yes I'm very evil to poor Yugi. Anyways I'll let you decide if you want to read that part! With out any interruptions enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 6.

Yugi's dream

Yugi woke to find himself In a big field. Wide and as far as eyes could see. Yugi was laying down of course and stood up from the soft grass he was laying on. He began to run and dance in the field like a happy child on a warm sunny day. All of a sudden he stopped to find an old cabin and decided to see if anyone lived there. Yugi walked toward the old wooden house and softly knocked on the door. He waited for an answer or even the door to open, but nothing happened. So he walked into the house and said.

"Hello?" But again there was no sound...all of a sudden he saw a rocking chair rocking by it's self usually this wouldn't be all that scary but what was in the chair was. From behind it looked like his mother rocking in the chair and he asked.

"Mother is that you?" The person in the rocking chair didn't answer so he walked up to her but once he did he couldn't see her face. It was blocked by long strands of her hair. Then she lifted her head but her face wasn't normal. Yugi with eyes wide in horror looked at his mother's face. Her eyes were gone and the eye sockets were black and lifeless and blood was running from her eyes. Her face that once had plush skin was now dried out Like a raisin. She reached out her boney hand to him and he stood there in fear. As she was about to reach him she disappeared. Yugi started to pant as to grasp air back into his lungs. Then all of a sudden he heard the sound of a small song playing.

A music box? No it couldn't be. Yugi turned his head to look a few feet from the door to see where the song was coming from. He slowly walked toward the sound to find a cradle. "A baby cradle?" Yugi whispered to himself as he looked at it confused a little. He then approached the cradle and looked inside. There was what looked like a a baby wrapped up safely into a blanket shaking a little bit. Yugi went to pick it up when there was some kind of demented growl from the baby. Yugi looked at it confused and then the baby stopped moving completely. Yugi was afraid it was dead. Yugi eyes widened at the thought but was too afraid to pick it up again. Then all of a sudden the baby started to shake again and Yugi picked it up but instead of a growl there wasn't a sound at all.

When Yugi went to looked at its face he couldn't believe what he saw. The baby had no face at all. It was lifeless and dead the baby's body was cold like ice and it had no heart beat. Yugi went to unwrap the baby to help warm it's skin but when he unwrapped the blanket the body was cut open and the organs were still fresh. And when he looked horrified enough as it is to the baby's face. He saw the baby's face all cut up and bloody. He screamed and cried as he held the bloody lifeless body of his dead brother.

end of dream

Yugi gasped loudly and shot up from his laying down position. He started to cry at the sight of the poor baby. His mother had to be cut open when she was laying on her death bed so they could bury his mother, but when she got cut open something when wrong and the baby was cut open as well killing the baby immediately. Yugi remembered crying for hours after his mother's and baby brothers deaths. Yugi covered his face as he sobbed quietly. Yami woke up from the loud sound and sat up. He looked at Yugi clearly because of night vision and asked.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yugi tried to stop crying and said.

"I-i...H-had a b-bad dream." Yami got out of his bed and sat next to Yugi for comfort. He reached to Yugi's back and rubbed it softly and friendly as to not frighten him. Yugi didn't say anything but only cried more.

"So do you want to tell me about it?" Yugi only shook his head as a 'no' while still sobbing. Yami and Yugi sat there for a while before Yugi could finally fall asleep again. And as he did he had a good dream throughout the rest of the night.

In the morning Yugi had a wakened to the sound of birds singing. He sat up and stretched while yawning. When he was done he looked around the room and then looked up to the bed to find a still sleeping Yami. He decided not to wake to young king and quietly walked to the balcony to see what it was like to wake up in the morning here at the castle. He saw some birds sing as they danced in the sky. Yugi sighed and quietly said.

" I wish I could fly sometimes...without a care in the world." Yugi leaned forward and rested his head on his hands as they were held up by his elbows. There was then a sudden voice from behind him.

"So you don't know how to fly?" Yugi turned his head to find Yami walking up to him. He looked back to the field away from eye contact and said.

"Ya..my friends tried to teach me but I could never get it right. I can still fly...but only a couple inches off the ground. Not nearly as high as a normal fairy could go." Yami looked at Yugi a little saddened for the poor fairy. He had a hard life growing up and now this too? It was a bit to take in. Just as he thought of that an idea came into his mind.

"You know Yugi I could teach you." Yugi looked up at Yami with hope and happiness and asked.

"Really!?" Yami nodded and Yugi gasped in happiness and Hugged Yami as he said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And after the embrace Yugi realized who he was hugging and let go with a blush and said.

"Sorry..."Yami only smiled and said.

"It's fine Yugi." And with that they talked till breakfast.

Well that's it for now! How was it!? The scary part probably wasn't that scary but all well! If you were wondering what the nightmare ment it was mostly about how Yugi's mother is dead so she's all boney and stuff. And the baby was explained after he woke up so ya! Sorry if I actually scared some of you! But I'm sure you'll be fine!

I'll see you next time! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm back .please enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 7.

Yugi and Yami walked down the hall way for breakfast and Yami gave out a laugh as Yugi told him a funny story. After the serious and sad stuff was talked out they decided to relax and get to know each other a little better. Yami and Yugi reached the dinning table and sat down in their seats. Normally the king would sit with all of the priests and other important groups in the kingdom but Yami had requested a day alone with Yugi so he could have a tour of the castle and get comfortable there. The whole morning they ate and talked to each other and had a nice morning. After the breakfast Yami had decided to teach Yugi how to fly. They went out into the field were Yami began to explain the basics.

"Alright now that you know what to do let me give you a demonstration." Yami said. Yami walked a few feet away from Yugi and stretched out his arms away from his body and closed his eyes. He took in a big breath and then there was a burning light like he was on fire. Yugi looked at him amazed and also a little worried but soon changed into a gasp of wonder as he saw the dragon before him in his true form. Yami was in his true dragon form. He was black with red cracks glowing under his scales and black twisted horns that stood from his head and he had glowing red eyes. Yugi was amazed and a little startled at the appearance. Yami stretched his wings as far as they could go. The wings went to about 10 ft away from his body. Yugi stood there with his eyes wide. Yami breathed out and smoke came from his nostrils. He then spoke.

"Am I frightening to you Yugi?" It was a booming voice. Yugi could only stare at the magnificent animal before him. 'Yami was hot but now he's on fire!" Yugi thought to himself before physically slapping his face to focus on watching him. He blushed a little at how much he loved the way the dragons body was. Strong,huge, and- wait what the hell me!? Stop thinking that! And with that Yugi looked away and yelled.

"W-well go on!" Yami only shook his head before taking off with a big woosh! Of his wings he began to fly in the air and did a little flip to show off. Yugi giggled as he watched him do tricks. 'Just like a dog' he thought to himself as he watched Yami glide through the winds and clouds like he was relaxing against a soft bed. Yami then came closer to the ground and yelled to Yugi.

" Well come on!" Yugi stood up and looked at his wings a little unsure. Then he took a deep breath and said to himself.

"I can do this. Yami is waiting for you. Show him you can do this." Then Yugi looked up to the sky with a determined look and then closed is eyes tightly as if to consentrate. Then with one big push from his wings he was in the air. Yugi opened one eye and then opened both of them as he realized he had done it. He was finally in the air he then pushed with his wings again and began to do circles in the air screaming.

" I did it! Whoooooo hooo!" Yami chuckled and joined the little fairy as he danced in the air. Yami then transformed into his human form (a/n: tail and horns are still there) and began to walk on the air as if it was solid ground leaving purple ripples like walking on a river behind him. Yugi gasped and shouted.

"Shouldn't you be falling!?" Yami shook his head and said.

"No little one,I'm using magic." As he said "magic" purple smoke came from out of his palm and Yugi looked in aww. Yami then grabbed his hands and said.

"Will you dance with me?" Yugi took his hands away and said.

" I don't think that's a good idea." Yami only gave a small smile and said.

"With you,everything is a good idea." He took Yugi's hand and began to take small steps in a dancing manor. Yami held one of his hands and held his waist with the other. Yugi blushed as he brought up his free hand and laid it gently on Yami's shoulder. Yugi looked away and Yami grabbed his chin while he said.

"If you look away it's hard to see those shinny eyes." Yugi blushed some more and the two of them danced on the clouds in harmony with one another. They spun and stepped with each other as though they were one person. After a while of dancing they stopped and looked into each others eyes. Yami brought his face closer to Yugi's till their lips where only a few inches away from connecting. At this point Yugi knew this was too close and pushed away and said.

"I think that's a little too close for comfort...i'm sorry." And with that he flew back to the ground and landed standing there holding himself. Yami gave a sad look as he too landed back to the ground along side Yugi and said.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I just wanted to dance was all." Yugi opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. He then walked away silently as a tear of hate towards himself fell from his face. Yami saddened looked down at the ground and clenched his fists before releasing them again. After a couple minutes he quickly followed Yugi's motions and walked back into the castle. When they reached the room Yami spoke.

"I have some duties I have to take care of I'll meet you here later." Yugi only nodded before opening the door and shutting it again. Yami sighed as the door was shut and then held his head high and walked off. Once Yugi could hear that Yami was out of ear shot he began to cry and slid his back down against the door and said.

"I'm so stupid. I should have kissed him! I know I wanted to,so why didn't i!? He obviously wanted to kiss me too? So why did I hold back?" Yugi balled up his fist and hit his head in hate for his stupid move before continuing to cry.

And that's it for this chapter! Now before you start lighting your torches and pitchforks I will have you know that it all becomes worth it in the next chapter I promise okay!? Please don't hurt me! Anyways hope to see you in the next chapter bye!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I'm sorry for last chapter it was pretty sad...I know...but I will do better in this one! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warning! : there is a little lemon in this! Not strong but there! Also some adult language sprinkled in there!

I do not own Yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 8.

Yami walked back to his room with a sigh as he held the back if his neck from working a little. He had helped some of the Villagers to hold wood and to blow fire for warmth in some homes. Working can be a bit rough when added to sitting on a throne all day every day. He grabbed the long sideways handle to open the left door when there was an abrupt stop as if something was on the other side blocking the door from opening."'What the hell?" Yami quietly whispered to himself before letting go of the handle and thinking for a moment. 'Maybe I should go through the balcony..' Yami then turned back from the way he came from and headed out side before flying onto the balcony. When Yami was high enough above the balcony he gracefully landed on the cool floor of the balcony. He then walked into his room and looked around. Once he looked at the door he saw Yugi there laying on the floor against the two large doors.

"Huh...so that's what was blocking my entrance." Yami said quietly before walking over to the doors where Yugi was laying there asleep. Yami smiled a bit at how cute he was when in dreams but then remembered what happened earlier and it dropped. Yami looked closer at him with his night vision since it was now night time and could see dry tear trails from his face. He knew he was crying. Yami's face saddened as he picked Yugi up bridle style and carried him to bed. But instead if laying Yugi on the bed provided for him from Yami himself, Yami laid Yugi on his own bed and laid on the other side if the bed from behind. He knew he shouldn't do this but he didn't care. Yami pulled the covers over the two of them and he wrapped his arms around Yugi in a close cuddle before falling asleep saying.

"Good night little one.." And the two of them slept till morning.

Morning

Yugi woke up to the sound of birds like he did the morning before. Yugi looked around when he realized that he was higher off the ground then he is in his bed and looked over his shoulder to find something or more like someone sleeping next to him. Is eyes widened and he blushed as he realized it was Yami. He had been sleeping in the same bed as Yami the whole night. Yugi smiled a little as he looked at Yami sleep so softly. Then it fell as he thought about the events from yesterday. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts before he lifted the covers off the bed quietly to not wake Yami. Though he thought the dragon was asleep he was wrong. Just as Yugi was about to stand up from the bed he was pulled back into warm and strong arms. He was confused and flushed like crazy as Yami held him close.

"Y-Yami!?" Yugi yelled as Yami pulled him even closer to his chest and whispered Yugi's name. Yugi blushed more as he tried to pry himself from Yami but with the dragon king being stronger than him it was no use. Yami released Yugi with one arm and snaked it up Yugi's tunic past his legs and up his stomach to grasp and pinch his left nipple. Yugi tried not to moan.

"Please...don't touch me there..." Yugi pleaded as Yami continued pinching and then attacking his neck with kisses.

"This isn't right Yami..please stop.." And with that Yami immediately stopped and pulled his hands away from Yugi setting him free. Yugi quickly scrambled into a sitting position on his legs (a/n: on hands and knees). Yugi looked at Yami shocked at his actions. Yami sat in the same position as Yugi and put a hand on one if his then said.

"Yugi...I know I haven't known you long...and that the way I've been acting is strange...but ever since you came here and I first laid eyes upon you...my heart has gone wild for you...Yugi, I don't know if you'll return the feelings I have...but I want to protect you and be with you no matter the cost...because to me..you are every thing...Yugi...I think I've fallen for you." With that Yami leaned closer to Yugi's face and pushed his lips with Yugi's in a needy yet passionate kiss. Yugi brought his left hand up and grasped Yami's forearm as he closed his eyes and kissed back. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance and Yugi accepted with a moan and their tongues battled for domination. As they kissed Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists and pined him to the mattress. With Yami claiming victory in their tongue-of-war Yami explored Yugi's mouth and then parted from him soon after. They breathed for a moment before Yugi looked at Yami to see him smiling. Yami brought his face to Yugi's and they rubbed noses before Yami asked.

"Do you love me?" Yugi kissed Yami's nose and said.

"Hell yes I do." Yami and Yugi shared a small laugh and cuddled for a while before they went to breakfast. It was a peaceful day for the two of them. But that would all change for what was soon to come.

Alright another chapter all done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I know it wasn't really all that lemony but it was still not really something for kitties to read either. Anyways hope to see you again real soon! Bye!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with school,and a camping trip,boating, it's been crazy. Also I've had way too much writers block. Trying to remember what I was going to do next and how to piece it together was a lot. But I'm here now and hope you enjoy the story!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 9.

Yugi was sitting in the castles garden on a bench humming with a flower in his hands while the cool warm breeze of the day lightly breathed by. Yugi lifted the flower to his nose and in hailed it's lovely sent, then sighed as he ex hailed and said to himself.

"Yami's in there telling the priests and priestesses the good news right about now isn't he?" Yugi gave a smile to the flower he was holding before he laid on his back and relaxed on the bench thinking about how it was going in there.

~•~•~ In the throne room.

Yami had been sitting on his throne for the last 15 minutes or so listening to the problems in their villages and resolved them. Yami sat up from lounging in his chair from all of the long talking and said.

"I have something important to say for all of you today if you will all hear me." He paused before continuing. "I've found someone special that I want to share my castle and my life with." Before he could continue one of the priests spoke out.

"Well who is she?" Yami was about to answer when he stopped for what he wanted to say wasn't being said. Another priest folded his arms and said.

"Well then? Who?" Yami took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"It is not a she, but actually a he that I'm speaking of." Everyone of them gasped in shock. They did not expect their king to be of a male lover to another. One of the priestesses said.

"This is unexpected of you my king.." She was trying to be polite about the subject. Another priest then violently yelled.

"This is unacceptable! My lord you cannot marry or love another man! It's insane!" Yami gripped the ends of the arm rests angrily at the tone of voice the man had used to get the message to him. Yami roared furiously as he said.

"You shall not yell with in my presence! Or I shall have your bones as decoration!" All of them looked at their king mortified by his anger and cruel words. Yami breathed out and in a few times before calming down and saying.

"You may all go now...the meeting is over." All the priests and priestesses began to leave when the sound of light footsteps could be heard Coming from the hallway that leads into the room. They all looked to see Yugi come rushing in as to see what the yelling was all about.

"Yami!? What happened!? Are you okay!?" Yugi yelled as he began to fly just barely above the ground due to his wings flapping frantically in panic.

"No Yugi it's fine I just got-" Yami was cut off when one of the other priests yelled.

"Hey! That kid called him by his name! That must mean that he's the boy he likes!" The other priests and priestesses looked at Yugi and one of the priests yelled.

"Let's kill him!" They all began to run before they all abruptly stopped as Yami yelled.

"Enough! This is outrageous! You can't kill him just because he is a boy! We are all adults here! So stop acting like it's a bad thing!" Yami began to breathe out smoke from his nose as he stood from his throne and looked down and them. They all looked at themselves and each other before a women spoke.

"I think we should let them be." On of the men spoke quietly to her.

"Are you crazy? We'll need an heir in the future and males can't have children." The women looked down before another voice came into the room.

"That's technically not true." Everyone in the room including Yugi and Yami looked to the hallway were the doors were to see Isis the medical woman of the castle walk in. She masters in potions and helps with the weak and injured. She continued to speak as she walked into the middle of the room.

"Most males can't hold a child but, with a potion that I've created we could make it possible."

They all began to quietly talk amungst themselves before one of the men said.

"Alright we've come to a decision, we'll let this slide if this young man will agree to have a child and if we keep you two a secret." Yami and Yugi looked at each other before Yami said to Yugi.

"Yugi, do you think you could do that?" Yugi looked at Yami's crimson eyes and said.

"If it will make you happy...then I will." Yami gave Yugi a soft smile before he turned to the rest and said.

"We agree to your terms and will do as said." The others bowed and said.

"Yes my king" then they all left and so did Isis. It was just the two of them. Yami held out his hand and Yugi took it. They both then walked back into their chambers. Yugi walked into the room and sat on the bed as Yami walked into the bathroom. Yugi sighed as he thought about what Isis had said. He would be happy but he wasnt sure if he could do it. What if he wasnt strong enought to carry it? Or what if something went wrong during labor? A lot of questions went through Yugi's head before he heard the sound of water being splashed around a little bit. He decided to walk up to the bathroom door and knocked. On the other side Yami answered.

"Yes abiou?" Yugi asked.

"What are you doing?" Yami chuckled before he said.

"I'm bathing. What does it sound like?"

"Nothing." Yugi said before he opened the door and walked inside. It was big with a pool sized tube with plants surrounding the outside making it look like a pond in a jungle. Yugi undressed and climbed in at first the water was hot but then he got used to it. He looked at Yami as he leaned back and enjoyed the steam rising from the hot water. Droplets from the water ran down his neck and chest making Yugi gulp. What Yugi was thinking of wasn't what he thought he would.

Okay so that wasn't the best chapter but hey? Better than nothing. Now don't worry they'll figure it out and probably get married before any of that baby stuff happens. So just chill till then. Lemon chapter is next! This will continue into a lemon!

See you next time!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone I'm back and thank you so much for the review Thor94! I think I will sprinkle in some jewels on top of all this lemony action.

Lemon! Do not read if you are not into that!

Also the is some strong language! Just warning you!

I do not own Yugioh!

Yugi looked at Yami as he sunk down into the water till it was up to his neck and groaned. Yugi began to get aroused by the sound of Yami's voice and movement as Yami began to say.

"This is nice..." 'damn, I just want to ride him now...wait? What?' Yugi shook his head at the thought of him and Yami having sex in the pool like bath. Yami looked up at Yugi confused and asked.

"Are you okay abiou?" Yugi snapped out if his thoughts to look at Yami. He trialed his eyes down to look at Yami's body in the clear water when Yami sat up causing a bunch of ripples and Yugi looked up again. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand from under the water and asked.

"Yugi?" Yami said with confusion in his voice said.

"What? Yes?" Yami chuckled a little bit and Yugi folded his arms before he said.

"What?" Yami stopped and said.

" Nothing.. your just cute." Yugi looked at Yami and began to blush more as he said.

"Um...Yami...can we um...maybe...Ug, nevermind." Yugi put his head down in embarrassment and Yami only smiled and lifted Yugi's chin to look at his eyes. Yami pulled Yugi's face close to his and whispered to him.

"You mean sex?" Yugi was blushing like crazy now. He closed his legs and looked away as he said.

"Ye-yeah..." Yami began to laugh and said.

"If that's what you want." Yugi nodded and was about to kiss Yami when Yami pushed him back and said.

"Hold your horses, you need something first." Yugi stood up and looked at him confused when Yami then snapped his fingers and Yugi looked down to see jewelry covering his body. Yugi's wrists had bracelets that were golden with red rubies in side and his ankles had the same ones only blue sapphire. Then he had a golden necklace that went past his chest and ended against his stomach. Then there was a golden colored silk that covered his crotch. Yugi blushed madly and said.

"What is this all about?" Yami stood up and said.

"At makes you look even cuter, and after all you are the kings lover so you should be covered in jewels all the time."

LEMON TIME!

Yugi only shook his head before he was picked up and carried to the bed. Yami set Yugi down gently and hovered over him. Yugi grabbed Yami's neck and pulled him down into a crushing kiss and rubbed his left thigh against Yami's hip and Yami moaned softly. They broke from the kiss and Yami lowered his head to suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned and ran his hand down Yami's chest making the dragon shiver in delight. Yugi's hand reached over to Yami's left ass cheek and squeezed it. Yami gave a mix between a moan and a small yelp before he lifted his head and said looking at Yugi confused.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yugi just giggled and said.

"I don't know I just did it."

Yami smirked and said.

"Your a naughty boy." Yugi looked at Yami innocently as he said.

"I don't try to be." Yami chuckled and then began to kiss down Yugi's chest until he came across his left nipple. He smirked and looked up to Yugi with his eyes then back down to the nipple before he licked and sucked on it making it hard. Yugi moaned and moved his hand away from Yami and resting on the bed. Yami bit on the nipple slightly and Yugi gave a groan before he groped against Yami's stomach. Yami then moved to the other one trying not to get excited and skip to the best part. He knew this was Yugi's first time so he had to take it slow. After Yami was satisfied with the hard nipples he had before him he kissed his way down to the golden silk covering Yugi's crotch. That was Yami's top priority as of this moment, and he was ready to obtain it. Yugi looked up at the ceiling as Yami but him in his mouth. Yugi moaned and Yami closed his eyes as he sucked. Yami continued to do this and suck a little harder along the way until Yugi quickly sat up and said.

"Yami I'm gonna-" but he couldn't finish before he finally released and Yami swallowed what he could and licked the rest off of Yugi's member. Yugi laid back down as he panted. When Yami was finished he got on his knees and Yugi looked at him for a moment before realization hit him and he got on his hands and knees then crawled over to Yami and took hold of Yami's own member. Yami moaned and Yugi ran his tongue along his shaft and Yami began to moan again. Yugi didn't really know what he was doing but he trusted his instinct. Yugi then licked the tip of Yami's manhood before he took all of him into his mouth and sucked. Yami moaned and said.

"God's Yugi..." Yugi giggled a little and Yami moaned louder due to the vibration of Yugi's laugh around him. Yugi sucked harder and continued to do this until Yami warned Yugi about his release and just like Yami Yugi licked it up. Sure it wasn't the greatest taste in the world but it was Yami's and so he licked as much of it as possible. Yami lightly laid Yugi back down as he smiled at him from above. He lowered his head slowly into a passionate and soft kiss. Yami rose back up from the love making between their lips and said.

"This is going to hurt my love, but i promise it won't for long. He paused for a moment before continuing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yugi nodded vigorously and said.

"Yes Yami, please do it, I want to have all of you now and forever." Yugi's wings began to glow a happy pink full of love and passion.

Yami smiled softly and then sucked on his index figure until it was well lubricated with his saliva to the best of his ability. He did the same to his two other fingers before his calmly slid his first into Yugi's entrance. Yugi choked back a loud cry of pain. His eyes began to well up with painful tears and Yami leaned down to his his abiou softly. Yami whispered calming and sweet things to Yugi as he calmed and relaxed. Yami then slid in his middle finger and Yugi covered his cry faith his hand. When Yugi had relaxed enough Yami scissored his fingers to stretch Yugi out. Yami then slid in his third finger and Yugi arched his back in pain and cry ed painfully. Luckily it wasn't too loud for they didn't want to disturb anyone within the palace.

Aster Yugi has completely stretched out Yami slowly and car fully slid himself into Yugi's entrance. Yami kissed Yugi to cover his scream of pain. He knew it hurt a lot and would have to wait until his love was comfortable to continue. Yami separated his mouth from Yugi's and asked.

"Are you alright abiou?" Yugi looked at Yami with wet teary eyes and replied.

"I'm alright...just let me adjust to this..." Yami nodded in agreement and they waited for a moment until Yugi said.

"Okay...you can move now." Yami slowly slid out and then thrusted calmly back in. Both of them gave a loud moan of pleasure. Yugi grabbed onto Yami's forearms as Yami continued to thrust again only harder and faster. They moaned in sheer bliss as the two of them embarked on this wonderful moment. The two of them continued this until Yami was close to Cuming then and there. He quickly grabbed Yugi's member and began to pump it in sync with his thrusts. It was a pretty fast pace now and Yugi had begun to moan louder than Yami due to the extra pleasure he was receiving. Yugi was about to warn Yami when Yami said.

"I'm close..." Yugi moaned again and said.

"M-me.. too." Then with one last thrust the both of them shouted each other's names.

END OF LEMON!

Yami then clasped under his own weight apon Yugi's small body. Yugi made nothing of it and just panted along with Yami. Then Yami rolled over and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek and said.

"I love you"

Yami looked down and said.

" love you too, now sleep." The two of them shared good nights and slept happily in each others arms.

Well there you go! A lemon story! Sorry it was kind of fast it's because I've had a shiz load of homework over the past few weeks and I haven't been able to get this done so now I'm rushing to get this posted and move on with my life. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm back! And man am I ready to write again! Please enjoy the story!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 11.

Yugi woke to the morning sun shining through the purple curtains covering the balcony entrance. He felt a strong pain from what happened the night before. Yugi groaned quietly as to not wake his partner next to him. Yugi could feel Yami's tail as it coiled around his left leg like a snake to a tree branch. It didn't hurt but it definitely was secure. Yugi had never felt the pain he did at this moment in his entire life,granted he'd never had sex before until last night was sore and he had to get out of bed for the morning. Yugi carefully moved his leg up to his chest and touched Yami's tail softly. Yugi heard Yami moan softly in his sleep. It dawned on him that Yami is pleasure by the touch of his tail as well as anywhere else. Yugi shook his head,he had to stay focused. Yugi untangled Yami's tail from his leg and sat on the edge of the bed. He hissed slightly and stood up. Yugi's wings began to flash a dark red in pain. Yugi sighed and began to slowly walk to the door of the bathroom. As Yugi was busy in the bathroom Yami moved his hand over the spot were Yugi was laying only to find no Yugi. Yami immediately opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room before he heard a groan from the bathroom. Yami looked to the left of him at the bathroom Door and asked.

"Abiou? You okay?" He didn't hear an answer. Yami swung his legs to the edge of the bed and was going to sit up when he realized he was naked. He snapped his fingers and the bottom half of a tunic appeared on his waist. He sat up and walked to the bathroom door and opened it to find Yugi curled into a ball on the floor. His wings flashing a red color as they lightly fluttered. Yami kneeled down next to him and quietly said.

"Yugi? My love are you alright?" Yugi turned his head and looked up at Yami's worried expression. Yugi gave a small smile and said.

"Good morning." Yami chuckled and shook his head before he said.

"Do you want me to carry you back to bed little one?" Yugi nodded and Yami scooped him up and walked to the bed. He gently laid Yugi down before climbing on the bed himself. Yami looked at his wings once more and asked.

"Why are your wings flashing like that?" Yugi looked at them then back at him and said.

"It's because I'm sore from last night but I'll be alright." Yami only replied.

"I'm sorry" Yami then cupped Yugi's cheek with his left hand before kissing him on the lips. He then he kissed his cheek and tilted Yugi's head back as he kissed his throat. Yugi lightly pushed Yami's shoulders and Yami looked back at him and asked.

"What?" Yugi smiled softly and said.

"As much as I love you I don't want to get too carried away." Yami pouted and Yugi giggled. Yami brought his and Yugi's foreheads together and he said.

"You are the most amazing male I've ever met." Yugi gave a thoughtful look before he said.

"No one's ever said that to me before." Yami then said.

"Well i'm glad to be the first I guess." Yugi then looked down before he asked.

"Have you been with another person? Like a woman perhaps?" Yami looked at Yugi confused before he asked.

"Why would I ever be with a woman? I'm obviously into men." Yugi nodded as he shrugged in agreement before he said.

"True but that didn't answer my question." Yami sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair then said.

"I was with a man once...but it was a long time ago and it's not important." Yami didn't like the idea of sharing that part of his past. It was different then. Yugi scooted a little closer and asked.

"What happened?" Yami looked down at his hands and said.

"Him and I couldn't stay together...due to the fact that women can carry children but men can't, him and I just didn't quite work... plus it was him who ruined it all anyways...he cheated on me with someone else. Then when he tried to apologize I sent him packing...he took my heart and broke it... I haven't seen him sense..." Yugi rubbed his arm softly in comfort. Yugi then asked.

"What was his name?" Yami sighed again and said.

"His name was-" he was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. Yami and Yugi looked at it before Yami called out.

"You may enter." And the door opened to reveal Ryou. He walked closer in and shut the door before bowing and saying.

"I've come to tell you that breakfast is ready." Yami smiled softly and said.

"Thank you Ryou, you may go." Ryou nodded and bowed before Yugi got the chance to say something. Yugi and Yami left for breakfast.

Alright and another chapter is over! Hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry you'll find out who Yami's ex is soon enough! It's pretty good. mwahahahahahahaha! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey readers its me again! I'd like to announce that you'll be in for a couple of surprises for you this chapter! And also some usual humor because I can't help myself! Anyways without any more interruptions let's begin!

Warning!: drama! And some sexual references. Also some physical violence.

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 12.

Yugi and Yami walked down the hall and into the dinning room to be unexpectedly greeted by the head council. Yami sat in his seat and Yugi sat to the left of him as always. Yami cleared his throat before he asked.

"To what pleasure do I have for eating with you this morning?" Yugi looked at him and then to the rest of the people at the table. He noticed Seto sitting at the far right corner of the table almost what looked like scowling at Yugi. Yugi worriedly looked back at him until a bald man spoke with a deep voice almost like Yami's only not so booming.

"We have news from across the Nile and that of coming close we would like to discuss it with you both this morning." Yami raised his brow in wonder before asking.

"What might this you are speaking of be?" The man who was speaking to him was called Mahad and he was as honest as he was loyal. Mahad cleared his throat in a bit of discomfort before saying.

"Well you see my king...well it's a he." Yami leaned closer against the table and asked.

"What? Who is this he?" The men and women at the table looked around and shifted uncomfortably before another man of older age spoke.

"He is your old mate my lord, he has been caught around your kingdom and is being brought here as we speak." Yugi looked up to Yami to see his horrified expression. Yami began to remember the times him and the man were together. And he began to replay the memories of when him and his other lover shared their first time together alone making love. Yami covered his hand over his face as the memories and events began to pour into his brain rapidly. Yugi looked at him worriedly for he had never seen him act like this or anyone at that. He didn't know how to react. Yugi took hold of Yami's left hand by instinct as if hoping to comfort him. Yami lifted his head away from his hand and into Yugi's soft gaze. He could tell he had worried him and gave Yugi a soft smile to reassure him he was fine. Then just as though Yami's nightmares had been heard the doors to enter the dinning room opend and two guards enter with a tan man in hand.

Yami immediately stood from his chair and stared at the man he had once known. Yugi looked over to see a tan muscular man with tri-colored hair like Yami's and deep red crimson eyes with anger and emotional pain inside them. Yugi slowly arose from his chair and stood next to Yami as he looked scared back at the man before them. Yami walked towards the man and kicked him in the back of the left leg causing him to fall backwards onto the floor and the chains on his wrists banged loudly against the golden floor and the guards quickly pulled the chain up lifting the tan man's arms above his head. Yami growled lowly before he kneed the man in the face violently as if to relieve his pain and stress. Yugi covered his mouth at the sight of the brutal contact before running and wrapping his arms around Yami's left arm and yelling.

"Yami stop it! This isn't like you!" Yami looked away from the man below him and looked to Yugi before a shot of guilt fell upon him. Yugi looked up to him in fear and tears welled up in the corners if his eyes. It dawned on Yami that his anger and violent act on this man had caused Yugi to be frightened. Yami turned his whole body toward Yugi an hugged him then pulling back and saying.

"Yugi I'm sorry you hand to see that. But this is important and I have to do this." Yami looked over Yugi's head and called out.

"Isis please escort Yugi back to our chambers I'll meet him later." Isis walked up to Yugi and softly gripped his shoulders and whispered to him comforting things as the two of them left the room. Yami ran a hand through his hair and sighed and then a chuckle from the man below him escaped his lips and the man said.

"So you've replaced me with a younger colt to frolic with under the sheets have you?" Yami growled and turned his attention back to him before saying angrily.

"Shut up Atem. You know nothing about my relationship with Yugi." Atem smirked and looked up at Yami and said with a shrug.

"I guess I don't but then again he's pretty cute, I'm sure that you still buck like you used to. If you know what I mean." Yami scowled down at him as he said.

"Your sick Atem." Yami then looked at the guards and said.

"Raise him up." The two guards nodded and lifted Atem off the floor to stand on his feet. He was a couple inches taller than Yami enough to slightly look down at him. Yami looked up at him a little bit to make eye contact. Yami's fierce fire lit eyes looked at Atem's strong ones. Yami frowned before punching Atem hard in the stomach making the taller man bend down and cough violently. Yami then gripped his knuckles and walked away as he said.

"Take him to the cellar for now and we'll talk about him some more later." The two guards said "yes sir." At the same time before pulling Atem along towards the cellar were he would spend most of his day. Everyone else left to continue their day as planned. Yami entered the room to see Isis and Yugi talking to each other on the bed. Isis immediately stood up and bowed before she whispered in Yami's ear.

"I'll get you two something to eat." Yami thanked her and she left. Yami then sat on the bed next to Yugi and gave his back a soft rub. For a few minutes it was silent. The two of them said nothing until Yugi asked.

"Who was that man...he seemed to be a problem to you.." Yami looked at Yugi before looking back at the door and said.

"His name's Atem. We used to be mates." Yugi looked up at Yami and asked.

"Oh... so what exactly is he?" Yami smiled for a second before it disappeared and said.

"Funny thing is...he's actually a demon." Yugi's eyes widened and he said.

"A demon?" Yami nodded and said.

"You would never think that they would rise from hell and on to Octamia huh?" The two of them shared a small laugh before their breakfast came and they ate together forgetting about Atem and the past behind their relationship for the time being.

Yay! End of chapter 12! Yami's pretty brutal when he's angry huh? Well it only gets worse from here! In the next chapter Yugi and Yami must decide the fate of Atem coming back to the kingdom and the two of them have a sexy night. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm back again! I really hope you guys like this story so far because I don't really know...anyways hope you enjoy!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 13.

Yugi moaned softly as Yami sucked and bit his neck softly before kissing Yugi's lips. Yami gripped Yugi's thigh tightly as if it were going to leave forever. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and moaned again. Yami then kissed his chin before breaking away from Yugi and the bed. Yugi whined in disappointment of the lost contact. Yami chuckled and leaned down kissing him softly before saying.

"Sorry abiou but I've got some busy things to do today you know that." Yugi made a pouting face and Yami only shook his head with a smile. Yami looked away and put his shirt back on for it was taken from him during their make-out session. Yugi smirked and rubbed his foot between Yami's legs earning a shocked expression from Yami. Yugi giggled and Yami said.

"You're a naughty boy abiou, I'll have to punish you later." Yugi opened his arms and Yami leaned down to steal one more kiss before he left the room with a goodbye. Yugi sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tapped his feet together as he looked around the room. "What to do..." Yugi said to himself quietly. He started to think about Atem. He then got an idea. He knew he shouldn't,but it couldn't hurt right? Yugi hopped off the bed and walked to the door. He walked down the hall and pass the door to the throne room when he heard the sound of Yami's voice. He stopped and looked towards the door. He decided to take a peek through a crack in between the two large doors. He saw Yami sitting on his throne. God he liked it when Yami was consentrated with his work. He then with a smile slowly stepped back from the door and turned around only to of ran into something. He then looked up to see Seto before him. Seto looked down on him with his bright blue eyes. They held of secrets untold. Yugi took in a breath before he calmly said.

"Woops, sorry..I didn't mean to run into you." Seto only looked at him almost as if he was stone Before saying.

"What were you doing snooping into their meeting?" Yugi frowned at Seto and said.

"I wasn't snooping I was just wondering what they were talking about." Seto leaned closer towards Yugi backing him against the wall and Seto rested his hand against the wall next to Yugi's face and said.

"Just because the king is dating you doesn't mean you run the place. I'm still more superior than you." Seto than pushed away from Yugi and walked away. Yugi looked down at his hands before looking back at were Seto had disappeared. Yugi shook his head before continuing the way he was going. Before long he reached a brown wooden door. "How cliché." Yugi said quietly before grabbing the handle and opening it to find stairs leading downward. He walked down the dark stairway until he found a room full of cells. He kept walking and looking into each one until he found him. Atem was sitting with his back turned to Yugi. Yugi lightly knocked on one of the bars and Atem turned his head. He looked at Yugi with his dark red eyes screaming anger and annoyance. He rolled his eyes before turning his whole body around and asked as if he didn't really care.

"What do you want?" Yugi felt a small stab of hurt at his tone before he spoke.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He didn't know why he cared but he felt as though something was pulling him to do it, like fate. Atem chuckled softly before he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm touched." Yugi took in a deep breath to calm him down before he asked.

"So...you and Yami were mates once?" Atem frowned before he shrugged and said.

"Yes, but a long time ago." Yugi looked at him in wonder and concern before asking again.

"What happened? I mean if you don't mind me asking..." Atem lifted his head to stare at the ceiling and sighed before he looked back at Yugi and said.

"It's a long story...let's just say me and a guy got carried away one night, and one thing led to another making us split." Yugi looked down at the ground as he processed what he was saying. He then looked back to Atem and asked another question.

"What was the man's name?" Atem shook his head and opened his mouth to say the name when he heard someone coming towards the room. Due to Atem's expression Yugi asked.

"What is it?" Before they could say anything a couple people entered and Yugi turned his head to see Yami and two guards. Yami walked towards them with an angered expression and said.

"Yugi what are you doing here?" He walked up to Yugi and grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the bars of Atem's cell. He then said in a commanding voice.

"Take him out of his cell and we'll have a trial, for his fate." Yugi looked at Yami worried as the guards opened the cell and put chains on Atem's wrists. Pulling him along they shut the cell and left with him in hand. Yami turned to Yugi and said.

"What were you doing down here? And talking to him?" Yugi could here the frustration in Yami's voice and said.

"I was only wondering what he knew I didn't mean any harm." Yami sighed and said.

"You will not talk to him ever again understand?" Yugi looked at him angered all of a sudden and said.

"You arn't my dad Yami, you can't tell me what to do. If I want to talk to him than I will." Yugi ripped his arm away from Yami's grip and walked back up the stairs. Yami took in a deep breath and followed.

Alright! That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey readers it's me again sorry for not updating sooner I've just had a lot of things going on like new dog, thanksgiving, homework, things like that. But i hope you can forgive me and enjoy!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 14.

Yugi walked back to the chambers, Yami close behind him. He could feel the anger and annoyance almost radiating off of Yami. He wanted to just turn around and slap him in the face. But Yugi knew he would never be able to bring himself to do it. He loves Yami too much to hurt him but Yami did get on his nerves sometimes. Yugi made it to the door and opened it before almost skipping to the bed and falling on it sighing in happiness. Not that he was very happy but the blankets comforted him. Yami sat on the edge of the bed next to him and rubbed his right calf. Yugi turned his head towards Yami and wore a fake glare. Yami looked at him and only moved his hand to Yugi's thigh. Yugi rolled his eyes and rolled his body away from Yami's reach earning him a fake pout. Yugi who was now on his back propped up on his elbows got off the bed only to climb back on the bed with his legs facing Yami. To Yami's dismay Yugi's legs were covering what his tunic would not if his legs were parted. Yami only smirked and climbed on the bed crawling over to Yugi and kissing him as if he hadn't for a long time. Yami kissed Yugi's jaw line as his hand slowly kept down to Yugi's crotch when the sound of knocking came to his door. 'Damn I swear I'm always being interrupted now.' Yami thought as he left his position to sit on the edge of the bed and said.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Isis with a small bottle in hand. She spoke softly and said.

"oh. I hope I'm not interrupting something." Yami was about to speak when Yugi cut in.

"Oh no its fine. What is it you needed?" Isis smiled softly and said.

"I've come to bring you the potion needed for your pregnancy Yugi."She handed him the small bottle with blue liquid inside and Yugi took it as he said.

"Oh yes thank you." Yami being silent the whole time finally said.

"How are we supposed to use it Isis?" She turned to him and said.

"Well all Yugi has to do is to drink it before intercourse and it should settle itself within 20 to 25 seconds after consumption." Yami looked at the bottle before saying.

"Seems easy enough." Yugi began to think about it.'am i really ready for this? We arn't even married yet. What if we don't even get married at all?' Isis nodded to the two of them and left the room. Yami looked at Yugi and asked.

"What is it? You look distressed." Yugi looked back to Yami and said.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for a baby yet. I mean. We arn't even married or anything..." Yami then replied.

"That is true." Yugi then took the bottle and set it on the end table next to the bed and said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun." Yami smiled evily and the two of them fell on the bed once more and spent the rest of their night love making forgetting about the bottle entirely.

•~ a couple months later ~•

It was now a beautiful may morning and Yugi was outside in the garden. He was pushed out of his and Yami's room earlier that morning for an unexplained reason. He began to think of reason why Yami would do that. 'Was it last night? No it couldn't be that. Did I say something yesterday that he didn't like? Oh my god is he still mad at me about the whole cell thing?' Yugi was now confused and a little annoyed. He wanted to know what was going on but every time he tried to go into his room there would be guards standing there and wouldn't let him in. Yugi sat on the bench and picked a flower from the ground. It had white and orange mixed petals and a purple middle. The flowers that grew in Octamia were very beautiful and exquisite. Yugi decided to pass the time by pulling the petals. As he did he said.

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me." The petals felt to the ground and on his lap softly and he smiled. He knew it was silly but cute that he did such a thing. He knew Yami loved him. Yugi looked at the big blue sky and sighed. 'What is Yami up to?"

•~ with Yami ~•

Yami sat on his throne resting his head on his hand going threw his plans for the night later on and other kingly duties he had. The position soon changed when one of the priests anounce the arrival of Atem and the guards entering the throne room for his trial. Yami sat up straight and looked down at him as he was pushed to his knees in the middle of the room. Seto then pulled out a scroll and began to read.

"Today we are here to witness the law this man Atem Hikari broke on the day of April 17th. We the people of this kingdom under the name of our king, thou shall be trialed." Yami cleared his throat and said.

"Thank you Seto. I've come up with a decision. You Atem shall be sentenced to the rest if your life in your cell." Everyone looked at him confused. It was expected to have worse sentence then said. No one said a word. Then after a couple minutes of silence Yami said.

"Trial dismissed." Everyone left the room and the guards pulled Atem back to his cell where he would stay for the rest of his days. Yami quickly made it back to his chambers where everything was set up. Then he went towards the gardens to continue his work.

•~ back to Yugi ~• Yugi walked around the garden humming when he heard a ruffling noise. He looked around to see nothing. He then turned around and began to walk when he felt two arms pull him to the right and past a bus he'd archway and looked to see who it was. He looked to fine his old childhood friend and almost yelled.

"Joey!?" Joey let go of Yugi with a big grin on his face and said.

"Hey Yug' it's good to see you again!" Yugi laughed with joy and asked.

"What are you doing here!?" Joey's smile faded a little and He replied.

"Well Yugi I was captured and turned into a slave. I work in the public garden." Yugi gave a saddened look and said.

"Oh joey I'm so sorry." Joey smiled again and said.

"Don't be! Besides I at least found you now right? by the way. Why are you here?" Yugi blushed and said.

*I was going to be a slave but turned into the kings lover instead..." Joey's eyes widened and he yelled.

"What!?" Yugi but a finger to his lips and said.

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down. Yes I'm dating him but it's a long story." Joey then nodded and whispered.

"Oh ya I almost forgot! I was told by on of the priests to take you to the kingdom pond." Yugi looked at him confused and asked.

"Why?" Joey shrugged and said.

"Com'on." The two of them left the garden and went to the pond.

Well everyone that's it for now! Don't hate me! Anyways I'll try to write more soon! See ya later! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey readers I'm here again. Hope you can enjoy this chapter and just wanted to say happy holidays/ Merry Christmas!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 15.

Yugi and Joey walked to a clearing to find a huge pond and beautiful plants surrounding it. Joey stood at the edge of the pond and said.

"Come over here and look at how amazing this is." Yugi walked over to Joey and looked into the pond. In the clear blue water there were two fish swimming in a circle counter clockwise. One was white and the other was black. But strangely enough the white one had blue eyes and the other had red eyes. The two of them kneeled down in aw at the two fish when someone behind them spoke.

"They are called dragon fish. Born from ancient lands far from us." Yugi and Joey turned around to see Mahad standing there and Yugi asked.

"Why are they called dragon fish?" Mahad smiled at them and said.

"Because it is said that they eventually turn into magnificent dragons that will bring the balance to our world. It is said that these two fish in particular will turn into the beautiful creatures and hold the balance between peace and chaos. The white one is supposed to stand for joy,kindness,bravery,strength,courage,and love. The black one stands for envy,lust,pain,resentment,lies,and ego. When they will turn into their true form we do not know, but we do know that as long as they are alive we will continue our lives under them." Yugi and Joey looked at each other and said.

"Whoa." Mahad chuckled and then said.

"You boys have a lot to learn, but you two should probably get into the palace there is a girl waiting for you." Yugi and Joey looked at each other again in confusion then stood up and walked back into the palace.

Mahad bowed and walked away leaving joey and Yugi alone just beside the garden doors. Yugi looked around and said.

"Shouldn't there be a girl around here somewhere?" Joey looked around and said.

"That's what Mahad said." Joey then pretended to be a spy and said.

"Well Yug' I don't see no girl. Maybe she was stolen!" Yugi shook his head and said.

"Oh come on joey that didn't happen." Then a strange voice came out of nowhere and said.

"Your looking for a girl hmm?" The two boys turned to face a dark corner and a young man no older then them with white long hair like Ryou's leaning against the wall that was there. Yugi then said.

"Who are you?" The other looked at him with an evil grin and said.

"My name is -" he was Interrupted by a female voice that quietly yelled.

"Bakura! Why are you here!? You should be in the kitchen!" The voice was obviously angry but trying not to cause a scene. The one named Bakura stepped away from the wall and said.

"Since when do you control when I come and go?" The girl came into view as the boys looked between her and Bakura as she replied.

"Ever since today's plans where made by the king himself!" Bakura rolled his eyes, and with a simple "fine." He left. The girl sighed and turned to Yugi and Joey then with a happy expression she said.

"You must be Yugi and joey! I'm so happy I get to spend the day with you!" Yugi and Joey where confused at this girls sudden emotion change. One moment she was a ticking time bomb and now she's a happy ray of sun shine. Yugi smiled and said.

"Glad to spend the day with you too.. um -" the girl winked and said.

"It's Mana." Yugi blushed lightly in embarrassment and said.

"Oh haha. Alright then Mana. Where are we headed?" Mana turned around and said.

"We're going to go to the spa room." Yugi smiled and they followed Mana to the spa room. Mana opened a big brown door and steam began to poor out of the open crack. She opened the door wide and then allowed the two to enter. Yugi and Joey walked into the room to see a huge water spring with live plants surrounding it. They boys looked in aw at the big room. Mana then handed them something and said.

"Now put these water skirts on and get in." Yugi and Joey looked at each other and Yugi said.

"Water skirts?" Mana looked back at the two and said.

"They're to cover your lower area while in the water." Yugi and Joey chuckled for a moment before Joey said.

"We know that but why are they called skirts?" Mana laughed and said."

"I don't know that's just what they call them." They boys shrugged and went to separate rooms to change. When they both came out again Joey was in a yellow one and Yugi was in a purple one. Yugi blushed and said.

"I feel like a girl wearing this color." Joey laughed and replied.

"Nah, you look fine Yug'." Yugi smiled and said.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Joey smirked and flexed what muscles he did have and said.

"You think so?" Yugi giggled and said.

"Yes." Yugi and Joey then got in and they both sighed in relaxation. It was a long warm swim before they finally got out and Yugi was escorted to the private gardens.

Yugi entered the gardens and followed the beautiful lights strung around the bushes until he found the pavilion in the center of the garden.

There in the pavilion sitting was Yami waiting for Yugi to arrive. Yugi smiled and walked over to the pavilion and sat down. The two kissed and Yami said.

"How was your day my love?" Yugi happily replied.

"Oh Yami it was a wonderful day,I saw the pond,got to go to the spa room, and I even found my best friend Joey." Yami smiled and said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yugi then looked at him and said more then asked.

"It was you wasn't it?" Yami looked at him and said.

"It was me? For what?" Yugi then said.

"You planned all of this. The spa treatment,Joey finding me,the pond, it didn't just happen because it happened, you made it happen." Yami looking surprised asked.

"How did you know?" Yugi looked up and said.

Mana said you made plans for the day yourself so I figured you did that for me. But why?" Yami smiled and then said.

"Dinner is ready." Yugi looked over and saw Ryou with a couple other people in white tunics bring food and Ryou said.

"Dinner is served." As Ryou left he waved at Yugi and Yugi waved back. Yami then said.

"Enjoy." Yugi smiled and nodded before eating the salad he had been given. Then Yami pored a drink into the two glasses and said.

"Have a drink." Yugi took it into his hand and asked.

"What is it?" Yami replied.

"Sparkling water." Yugi looked at it as the water sparkled and looked glittery. Yami then said.

"Just a spell that makes it look sparkling." Yugi smiled and drank some of the water. Yugi then said.

"Wow. It's good. Well for water anyways." Yami chuckled and said.

"Yes." After they were done eating Yami held out his hand and said.

"Come with me." Yugi took his hand and they walked off. Yami led Yugi to a bush wall and Yugi asked.

"A hedge?" Yami smirked and said.

"Not just any hedge." Then Yami pushed Yugi into the hedge and Yugi with his hands out and eyes closed shut felt as though he was unharmed. Yugi opened his eyes to see he was not harmed and another pond in front of him. Yugi then asked.

"What is with the bodies of water today?" Yami then stood from behind him and said.

"Look into the water." Yugi looked into it to see five Lilly pads in the middle of the pond and one had a yellow flower in the middle of it. The pond was fairly small but the water was of a bright blue. Yami then softly nudged Yugi and quietly said.

"Go pick it up." Yugi reached out to the flower and carefully picked it from the pad and looked at it. As he looked at it he began to notice something inside of it. Yugi then put his two fingers in to pull out a golden ring with an amethyst stone in it and Yugi asked as he turned to face Yami.

"What is this -" he was cut off by the expression on Yami's face. Yami knelt down on one knee with Yugi's hands he in his and he asked.

"Yugi Muto,will you do me the honnor of marrying me?" Yugi's eyes began to water has he smile and said.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Yami stood up with a smile and put the ring on Yugi's finger,then they kissed and Yugi said.

"I love you." Yami then replied.

"I love you too."

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone it's me again! Glad to finally get off my butt and do this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: some language!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 16.

It's been two weeks since Yami's proposal and Yugi was walking back into his room when he thought about Atem. The man had a hold on him he didn't understand. Why should he care? Yugi had come to know the man well the past couple months. Every day during Yami's meetings Yugi would sneek down into the dungeon to see Atem. He learned of his past and what he did after him and Yami split. Yugi felt something for the man. Not pity but more like sadness. Sadness that Yami was so quick to kick this man out of his life without a seconds thought. Yugi turned around and walked down the hall to the dungeon to see him. Yugi quietly went down the steps and to Atem's small confinement and quietly said.

"Hello." Atem turned around to see him and said with a small smile.

"Hello little one how are you today?" Yugi smiled back and said

"I'm great and you?" Atem only shook his head before he said.

"As good as I can better now that your here to visit." Yugi blushed lightly and then asked.

"So did they tell you what was going to happen to you yet?" Atem had been keeping the secret of his punishment from Yugi for a long time and had led him along a different way.

"No. Not yet." Atem said as he drew something in the dirt of his cell. Yugi looking down with dismay then looked at what Atem was doing and asked.

"What are you drawing?" Atem then replied.

"Just doodling is all." Yugi turned his head to get a better look before saying.

"That looks like the sun." Atem smiled softly and said.

"Yes that's what it is. I haven't seen the sun in a while so I have to keep drawing it just to remember." Yugi's heart dropped at the sound of Atem's sorrow. Yugi didn't think it was fair dragging out his trial for so long. He thought they should just let him go and go somewhere far away. But then again Yugi didn't want Atem to leave. As much as he hated it, he felt something for the man. Something that would end badly if shared so he kept it quiet. Especially with the engagement. Yugi sighed before saying.

"I'll be back." Yugi walked back up the stairs with determination and fire anger in his eyes. As Yugi walked back to his room to think he heard a couple people talking and decided to listen. It was a man and a woman's voice. They seemed familiar but he was too far away to tell. He heard the boy then say.

"I heard that the intruder is going to stay in his cell until he dies." Yugi heard the sound of a girl gasp and say.

"Really? That's too bad." Yugi's hand curled into fists and he walked out to see joey and Mana standing there. The two looked at him in shock and Yugi then said outraged.

"Yami's going to let Atem suffer like that and didn't even tell me?" Joey put his hands up into a defensive position and said.

"Um...Yugi it's not what you think...he did it because-" Joey was cut off by Yugi interrupting.

"He what?joey what? Didn't want me to freak out? When I find him..." Joey and Mana both looked at each other and Mana said.

"Yugi you need to calm down he had a good reason." Yugi looked at them with hurt and angry eyes and said.

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he just send him to a far away place from here? As a warning or something? What's the point of keeping him here to suffer?" Joey opened his mouth to say something but Yugi turned around and just walked away back to his room. Joey then started.

"Come on Yugi...don't-" Mana put her hand on joey's shoulder and he stopped. The two just looked at each other and then walked their separate ways. Yugi walked into his and Yami's room to find Yami on the bed and Yami looked up and asked.

"What's wrong abiou?" Yugi looked him in the eyes and replied frustrated.

"Why didn't you say anything about Atem's trial? You had it without me and yet you expect me to be your husband?" Yami looked back at Yugi confused and said.

"First off, how do you know about that and second, what does getting married have to do with the trial?" Yugi then said.

"I know because I heard joey and Mana talking about it in the hall way, and as for the other it should be obvious that I attended meetings because soon I will be married to you and be your..whatever I'm supposed to be." Yami stood up and then said.

"Look I didn't want you to go because I thought you wouldn't care what happened, besides He's just another man why do you care?" Yugi only replied.

"I car because..because care about him!" Yami looked at him in shock and Yugi then bolted out the door and ran through the halls to the horse stalls. Yami ran after him but wasn't fast enough. Yugi grabbed the closest horse he could find and got on it ridding outside the kingdom gates. Yami finally came to a stop as he watched Yugi ride away. Seto and Mahad along with some guards came running out to stop next to Yami. Seto looked at Yami and said.

"My king, allow me and Mahad to look for him." Yami didn't look at him but only said.

"No I must go look for him." Mahad turned to Yami and said.

"No my lord it is too dangerous, you have duties to attend here,please let us find him and bring him back safely." Yami sighed knowing they were right and said.

"Fine but you better bring him back safely." The two bowed and got on their horses riding away to look for Yugi.

Alright! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again readers! It's been a while but I'm finally back on track again! Sorry for not posting a Valentines special like I told myself to do but I promise I will make it up to u with some other specials that will be coming up soon! Anyways please enjoy the story!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 17.

Yugi's eyes burned as his tears where carried by the swift air as he rode faster and faster digging his heels into the horses sides. He could hear the horses nostrils flare violently as it breathed harder and harder while running as fast as it could go. Finally Yugi found an abandoned village covered burned wood from the left over houses. Yugi pulled on the rains to stop the horse and got off looking at what was left of the burned and broken place. It looked a lot like his own but he felt as though it couldn't be. He walked farther into the village and looked at the well in the middle of the rode. He began to remember is childhood, watching the other kids play in the streets while he sat on his porch and drew pictures from his wild imagination.

He never plaid with the other kids for he felt they would pick on him. He remembered how joey would always sit by him and talk about how cool it would be to be a knight, Yugi began to cry fresh new tears softly at the memories from so long ago, he then noticed something to the left of him. It was a lamp, but not just any lamp. It was an oil lamp mud like the one that hung from the bakery. Yugi looked at it closer. He then whispered to himself.

"This is the lamp from the bakery..." Yugi's eyes widened and he looked across the street from where he was. There he saw a burned down house. Only a couple wooden pieces from the once loved house he once knew. He walked across to stand in front of the house,tears in his eyes. He looked closer and saw something hiding under a wooden bar and lifted it quickly to see a wooden bowl. It appeared to be like the one he used the morning he was taken away from this place. He picked it up and hugged it tightly as if they were memories that would fly away in one quick second. At that moment he heard the sound of hooves against grass and looked to his right to see Mahad and Seto sitting on their horses. Mahad dismounted his horse and rushed to Yugi and gripped his shoulders saying to him.

"Yugi my goodness... what were you thinking? The king is worried about you we were worried about you." Yugi opened his mouth to speak when something hit him in the back of the head knocking him out and dropping his bowl to the floor being quickly picked up by Mahad he looked at the source. He looked to see Seto standing next to him with his hand in fist. Mahad's eyes widened and he asked.

"What the hell? Seto what are you doing!?" Seto then quickly laid Yugi on the floor and covered Mahad's mouth with his hand and said.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." Seto smiled slightly and asked.

"Do you know who burned this place to the ground? I did. Why? Because I wanted to see the place a flame,to hear the sounds of fairies screaming and dying as I watched them burn." Mahad realized this man was of evil and that a priest of his king was in danger of this man's presence. Then Seto said.

"Good bye Mahad." Mahad clawed at Seto's hand and then in one swift movement Seto broke his neck. Mahad dropped to the grass covered ground with a thud and Seto picked up Yugi grabbing his and Yugi's horse ridding back to the kingdom.

Seto rushed back to the kingdom gates and got off of his horse carrying Yugi in his arms as quickly as he could to the throne room. There he found Yami and said distressed.

"My king! There has been a horrible accident!" Yami looked at Seto worriedly and alarmed noticing the limp Yugi in his arms. Yami with his eyes wide open quickly left his seat and cradled Yugi in his arms and asked.

"What happened?" Seto then replied.

"My king we were attacked at the village Yugi once lived in. When I saw Yugi had been knocked out I came to his rescue, but...when I did I heard a scream and looked to see Mahad...he...he's dead my king...they killed him...so I rode my horse as fast as I could to get Yugi back safe...i'm sorry my king..." Yami looked at Seto hurt and angry. Isis then approached the two taking Yugi from his arms to take him back to their chambers. As soon as she left Yami looked to the ground and slammed his fist on the ground and yelled. The sound of his pain echoed through the room and he told everyone to leave. The priests and priestesses left the room so he could be alone. Seto exited the room and as he walked down the hall he looked back at the door and smiled softly at his evil lie.

Alright then that was another chapter I know it's a little short but I needed it to end the way it did. Please don't shoot me! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you again, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! Here for another chapter! Sorry I was kind of busy for a while so I have not been able to continue the next chapter but here it is finally! Please enjoy!

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 18.

Yami walked into his and Yugi's chambers quietly and sat at the foot of the bed. Yugi grumbled soflty as the wait on the bed shifted as Yami sat down and Yugi opened his eyes soflty. Yugi looked around when he laid eyes on Yami and smiled soflty and asked quietly.

"Yami...?" Yami looked to Yugi and scooted closer to him as he held Yugi's hands into his and he said.

" Yugi...are you alright?" Yugi lifted his hand to his head and rubbed the side soflty as he said.

"yeah I think I'm okay..." Yami leaned down and kissed him. Yami then slightly concerned asked.

" Seto told me that Mahad was killed tying to protect you from the attackers that came to your old village..." He looked down. Sad and a bit of anger in his stomach. Yugi eyes widened it horror and tears started to well in the corners of his eyes as he said.

"W-what?...no...that can't be...why?..." then angry and in distress he yelled, " WHY!?" He cried and Yami looking at Yugi a little set aback from the volume then sadly looked down again and replied.

" I don't know..." He then stood up with his fists clenched. "But I swear to God I will find the ones who caused this and show them hell..." Yugi stopped and looked up at Yami. Yami looked towards the door then back to Yugi and he said.

" I have more things I need to do for the wedding plans and...some one here but I will see you at dinner... I suggest you get some more rest for now... Isis will come to help you with your half of the wedding plans shortly." Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi on the forehead and continued. " Don't cry..I know it hurts...but he's done his job here...he wouldn't want us to cry..." then he turned to the door and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Yugi looked down at the ground beside the bed then laid his head back down on his pillow. He then began to think about what Yami had said. 'Someone here.' He pondered over the two words for a little bit thinking of what he ment when his eyes widened and he said.

"Atem..." He realized it was Atem he was talking about. He felt as though he should do something but when he went to sit up and leave the bed he felt dizzy and his head pounded making him sit back down on the bed in pain.

"Ow..." He said softly to himself then decided he might as well wait until Isis got there to help with the wedding plans.

After a while with Isis not showing up Yugi decided to try and sit up again, to his relief his head didn't hurt anymore and he then stood from the bed as if like any other time. Yugi then walked to the door and opened it. Looking around the hall seeing no one he quietly shut the door and walked down the hall making sure no one would see him he approached the entrance to the throne room, the doors were locked of course but he could easily hear from his side of the door. As he leaned closer to the door he noticed a small crack between the two wooden doors and peeked in trying to see inside the meeting that held.

Immediately he found Atem on his knees with chains around his wrists and ankles then there were the priests and priestesses a lined evenly along the stairs which eventually led to the throne were Yami was sitting holding Atem's second trial. Yugi hated how Atem had to wear those chains but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He could hear two priests arguing but he couldn't make out the words and frowned in agitation. But it was interrupted by Yami yelling.

"Silence! There is no need to argue." He rubbed his temples irritated then sighed and continued. "I should stay in the palace and- " he was Interrupted by the priests and priestesses whispering and quiet disagreement. Yami cleared his throat and tried again. " and...work inside along outside like garden duty or something." The men and woman all nodded in agreement when one of the priests stepped forward and spoke.

" Um forgive me for saying but. Don't you think it would be safer if we had him supervised? After the several murder cases? It could happen again." The others started nodding and Yami replied.

"Well I guess that would be a safe thing to consider. If you believe it need be say 'I'." They all said "i" and Yami stood up.

"Then I'd like you two guards to watch him at all times and if he gets out of hand take him down and send him to me. This trial is concluded." Yami said and stepped down from his throne and towards the door that Yugi was currently hiding behind. Yugi quietly gasped and tried to find a place to hid but before he could make his escape Yami opened the door and saw him. Yami's eyes widened in surprise and he said.

" Yugi? What are you doing out of our chambers I thought you would be with Isis?" Yugi put his hands up defensively and said.

"I uh...um...she didn't show up so I thought I'd walk around a little bit...ha ha.." He laughed uneasy and Yami's tail flicked in disbelief as he said.

"You were watching Atem's trial from behind the door. Weren't you?" Yugi gulped knowing he was found out and dropped his head down in defeat as he said.

"Yes...I...wanted to know...what would happen to him..." Yami stepped forward and lifted Yugi's chin, looking into his eyes. The two kissed and Yami held Yugi's hand as they both walk back to their chambers together.

Alrighty then! That chapter is finally done! I hope you enjoyed it and I really am sorry for the long wait I've just been super busy but at any rate see you again! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey I'm back again sorry for the long wait for like the 19th time. Been a lot of writers block but here it is and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 19.

Yugi sat up from the table set up in his and Yami's chambers, sighing he stretched and yawned. He'd been setting up the plans for the wedding for about 2 hours straight not moving from the table. Yugi then quietly said.

"What colors..." Yugi groaned annoyed. "Uggg... why can't I just pick one already?" Yami then looked over at Yugi from the bed and said.

"Yugi you've been at the planning for 2 hours take a break it's not like we are getting married next week." Yugi turned and looked at Yami then replied.

" It's in a month Yami." Yami's eyes widened slightly then went back to calm and said.

"Okay so we have a month big deal. How about you come lay in bed." Yugi thought about it then walked to the bed and lifted the covers then climbed into the bed next to Yami. Yugi laid his head against Yami's shoulder as he said.

"I just want it to be perfect is all..." Yami eyes looked down at Yugi and he smiled soflty before he said.

"It will be Yugi don't worry." Yami then turned Yugi's head to face his and kissed him as he snaked his left hand up Yugi's shirt. Yugi moaned quietly when he felt Yami's tail close to his hand and he rubbed it with his finger gently. Yami moaned louder then expected and looked at Yugi surprised as he said.

" uh..." Yami blushed slightly and Yugi laughed then replied.

" How did I know that's a weak spot? The morning after our first time I touched your tail and you moaned. So in conclusion that's a weak spot you have." Yami looked at Yugi with a small smile and said.

"I didn't think you would find out that quickly." The two of them laughed soflty and kissed once more.

~a month later~

Yugi began to sweat slightly and pace as Ryou pulled out the attire for Yugi to wear to his wedding. It was Yugi and Yami's wedding day and Yugi was nervous. 'What If something goes wrong? What if I say something stupid or I fall as I walk down the Isle?' Yugi thought to himself as he was then pulled to a stop by his white hair deer friend. Ryou looked at Yugi with a soft and calm expression as he said.

"Don't worry Yugi it will be beautiful and all go a cording to plan once you get into these cloths." Yugi sighed before Ryou handed him a white tunic with a small yet fancy veil along with a white belt and a strap in the form of a circle that he didn't understand the use of but decided it wasn't important. Ryou then left the room and Yugi took his other cloths off slipping into the desired cloth. He then clipped the belt and fixed the small crown like veil on his head and let the white net spring up to fit with his hair as intentioned. Ryou then walked back in hearing he was done and took a look at him.

"You look amazing Yugi." Ryou said with a smile and the two hugged before Ryou noticed the band. Ryou picked it up and showed it to Yugi.

"This goes around your thigh Yugi." Ryou said with a small laugh and Yugi blushed before he replied.

"Oh...um...okay..." Yugi blushed more as he slipped the fabric band around his thigh then shifted around slightly uncomfortable. Ryou looked at his friend sympathetically then said.

"Don't worry you only have to wear it till the wedding is over." Yugi spread his legs slightly as he looked down as he said.

"I hope so." Ryou then looked at his pocket watch and his eyes widened slightly before turning to Yugi and saying.

"It's time."

~At the throne room~

Creatures from all over the kingdom gathered into the huge room to see the wedding take place. As music began to play the doors opened to show Yugi walk down the blue carpet isle with a smile on his face. Yugi looked to see Yami standing in a Tunic like Yugi's only in black with a purple gem in the center of the belt along with a black cape with a dark purple underside. Yami had a smile of his own along with Joey and Ryou to his left as Yugi's best men and Seto with mana as Yami's best man and grooms maid. As Yugi reached the top of the stairs he gave the bouquet to Joey and turned to hold hands with Yami looking into each others eyes. Shada stood between them and spoke.

"Thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two souls. The king and his soon husband to be. I'd go through all that churchy stuff but this isn't that kind of wedding." Quietly laughter and chuckles are heard among the crowd along with Yugi and the others. Then Shada continued.

"Now with the vows." Shada turned to Yami and Yami pulled out a slip of paper and spoke.

"Yugi, I haven't known you long yet I feel like I know all about you. I feel as though there isn't enough sunlight in this whole world that could match the bright smile you wear everyday. Yugi, I promise to hold you, and to love you with all my heart, to fight for you, and even to cry for you. For you are more important then life and air itself to me." Yugi's eyes begin to water as he choked back a cry and then Shada turned to Yugi and Yugi pulled out a slip of paper as well then read.

"Yami, i always think to myself how much do i love you? Well, let me count the ways. You are strength that I don't have, your the other half that I have come to finally find. When I'm scared I know that your there to protect me and when I'm old and can't carry myself I know you'll be there to sweep me off my feet like you did the first time i learned how to fly. most importantly you are the moon to my stars."

Yami smiled soflty then Shada turned to Yami and said.

"King Yami Sennen, do you take Yugi Mutou to hug and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Yami squeezed Yugi's hands slightly and said.

"I do." Shada then turned to Yugi and said.

" Yugi Mutou do you take king Yami Sennen to hug and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Yugi laughs quietly as a couple tears fall and he says.

"I do." Shada then smiled and said.

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and...well husband." Yugi and Yami both kiss deeply and music plays again as everyone in the room claps and whistles and cheers in happiness.

Alright that's it for now but don't worry they have a party and everything. See you in the next chapter!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Holy shit guys it's finally chapter 20! I can't believe it! After a whole year of being on fanfiction I finally have a story that I got all the way to 20 chapters! Now to me this is a lot because obviously I've been posting late because school started and making new friends is hard and all that. However I just want to say thank you to those who have been reading my stories and those who review. It really means a lot to me to hear what you guys think. Anyways without any more talking, enjoy. Happy 20th chapter!

Warning! :brief sexiness between Yami and Yugi. *nose bleeds*

I do not own yugioh!

Chapter 20.

It's a couple months after the wedding and the honey moon. Yami has been sitting in the throne room for a while now listening to the towns-creatures suggestions and problems when all of a sudden there was a big bang of the throne room's doors bursting open as one of his knights came rushing over to him. The knight quickly bowed before handing the letter in his hand to Yami and saying frantically trying to catch his breathe.

"My lord...this letter...came from the kingdom west of us..." The knight continued to pant and Yami looked at it before looking back at him and asked.

"What is it about?" The knight was sweating, his centaur's hooves clanging the shinny hard floor and replied.

"The kingdom wants to rage war on our own." The council members gasped and whispered things amungst themselves before Yami opened the letter and frowned in anger as he said.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He looked to the knight and the knight said slightly off guard as he said.

"They believe that some of our knights attacked their citizens and claim we burned their barns to the ground. They want revenge through anger." Yami growled and balled his hands into fists as his tail flipped back and forth angrily as he said.

"How do they know it was us? They can't just claim their neighboring kingdom was it just because we are close. It could have been anyone's knights." The knight then cleared his throat before saying.

"Well they said they saw evidence of our kingdoms flag during the raid, and the symbols on the clothing of the Raiders themselves." Yami looked down slightly in thought before breathing out a little black smoke.

"That can't be...I didn't send any knights or raiders out for any reason or at anytime of day the past few months." Yami then stood from his throne looking down at the centaur knight as he said.

"Send them a letter saying I'd like to set up a conference to meet with their queen and discuss the matter." The knight then bowed and trotted off to create the message and send it to their neighboring kingdom. The ruler of the said kingdom is named Yasmine Shurelle of the Pegasus Union. Their whole kingdom is consisted of a population of Pegasi.

Yami then sighed and one of the Council men asked.

"Are you alright my lord?" Yami looked over at him and replied.

"Yes...I just...need a break that's all.." They all nodded and Yami then left the throne room and out to the private garden were he could hear someone walking around and decided to investigate. Quietly he walked around until he caught a glimpse of that perfect creamy skin he was so fond of. It was Yugi smelling the flowers and spending some time to himself. Yami smirked slightly and creeped up on Yugi as he wasn't looking. Then as Yugi was smelling a purple flower that faded into pink towards the middle Yami squeezed his sides and Yugi yelped before spinning around to find Yami standing there. Yugi frowned playfully before laughing and the two hugged. Yami then kissed Yugi's cheek and asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Yugi picked a flower from the bush next to him and twisted it between his fingers as he replied.

"I just thought I would come out here and look at the pretty flowers that's all." Yami's smile continued as he said.

"Well alright then." Yugi blushed slightly as Yami took the flower from his hand and put it into his hair pulling his bangs behind his ear softly. The two kissed once more before Yami said.

"Come on let's go inside." Yugi nodded and the two walked back into the castle walls. (A/n:castle,palace whatever) Yami opened the door and stepped aside and Yugi walked in sitting on the bed kicking his legs softly back and forth as he watched Yami approach him. Yami smirked and leaned down kissing Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned softly,turning his head to the side for more access. Yami growled and gabbed Yugi's upper arms softly and he leaned his weight against Yugi pinning him to the bed. Yugi moaned and rubbed his thigh against Yami then leaned back up hovering over Yugi's frame with both of his hands on each side of Yugi. Just as Yami was leaning down to steal another sweet kiss there was a knock on the door and Yami groaned loudly then said annoyed.

"Can't I ever get any privacy around here?" Yugi chuckled under him and replied.

"I guess not." Yami looked up to the ceiling before standing up and saying.

"If this keeps up I'll have to start being nocturnal to get anything done alone." Yugi only smiled as he sat up and Yami granted the person on the other side of the door access. The door opened to reveal another centaur knight who was in slight distress as he said.

"My lord...the queen Yasmine...she's here." Yami and Yugi's eyes both widened. What was going to happen?

Oh dear, looks like she got that scroll quickly. What do you suspect will happen?

Please review and find out next time!

Yasmine:(Yas-min)

Centaur: a creature with the body of a man/woman till about the hips on top of a horse's body.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey readers it's me again hope you enjoyed Last chapter. it was pretty without Further interruptions. enjoy.

Some swearing. Don't like it? Then why are you here?

I do not own Yugioh!

Fire Fantasy Chapter 21.

Yami quickly walked through the halls and into the throne room, Yugi following closely behind. Yami and Yugi reached their seats and sat down awaiting the arrival of Yasmine. Then the sound of the doors opening spread throughout the room and some guards began to walk through the doors and in a perfect formation made a pathway with their bodies then sharply they turned to face each other and stood silently. Yami and Yugi Glace at each other before turning their attention to the sounds of lightly footed hooves touching the hard floor and there in the middle of the centaur isle walked an elegant female centaur only...no.. not a centaur a Pegasus. Her body was a light pale pink and her hair a scarlet red. Her icy blue eyes gazed upon Yami and Yugi as if studying their worth. Yugi inhaled at the sight of her slightly uncomfortable and Yami looked at her emotionless,the tip of his tail raising and falling lightly. She then stopped and bowed to them and the two of them nodded to her respectively. Yami then spoke up.

"Welcome queen Yasmine of the Pegasus Union. I see your doing well?" He said as more of a observation than a question. She smirked slightly before replying with her fingers intertwined.

"Yes, we've recently gained back some of our abroad troops and they have returned to their families safely. I see your doing just as well. I heard about the marriage. Congratulations." Yami smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes thank you. But I believe your here for more than just friendly greeting." She smirked.

"Of course." Yugi looked on the affair slightly confused at their strange body language and short conversation. As he stared at the Pegasus's face she noticed and glanced at him with a slight sneer and he looked away not meaning to stare but also to break the awkwardness of it all. As Yami opened a received scroll form one of the Council members he opened it to say.

"It says here that in accordance to the damages done to your land and kingdom property you have declared offense to us due to our raiding on your grounds. However." Yami with his eyes closed,rolled the scroll back up and a council member went and took it from his hands as he continued- "I have no recollection of ever sending any of my troops outside of my own walls. Especially not out to a neighboring kingdom for a raid. And might I mention that the letter claims that it was the symbol of my troops on the wear and flag that you saw. Yet unless you have some kind of clothing or flag from the remains of the incident you have no proof it was from me." The Pegasus chuckled softly before containing herself and said.

"We actually do have evidence other than my subjects own observation of the performance." She snapped and a male Pegasus walked up to her side and handed her a burned cloth before backing away again back into his place in the formation. She then presented it by holding it out and one of the Council members took it from her and sped up the steps handing it to Yami. As he looked down upon it she continued.

"That is the symbol of the draugo Arc kingdom is it not? Correct me if I'm wrong but that is the emblem of your organization." She folded her arms proving her point. Yami frowned at it before saying reluctantly.

"Yes. But this makes sense of nothing. I never sent out anyone for a raid or even for Imports to the city. It must have been someone else that either mimicked our emblem or stole this." She made a disapproving grunt before arguing.

"Now don't go making excuses. We know it was your own and we arn't going to let you loose Scott free. Justice must be served for the damages and death count." Yami's eyes widened at her slightly.

"What do you mean death count? The letter never said anyone was killed." She gazed up at him slightly irritated.

"There were 5 deaths. A family of 3 living in one of the burned down structures and two others who were crushed by falling pillars set aflame." Yugi's gut wrenched at the numbers all though small they were still living creatures. Yami paused a loss of words before saying sympathetically.

"I am sorry for your losses. That is unfortunate. We can help fix the damages but there is no need for a war to break out. It would cause havoc between the two kingdoms not to mention all the pointless blood shed." She scoffed at him.

"How can you call it 'pointless' blood shed? And how can you lie right to my face? Then again I shouldn't expect any less from a dragon." Her wings flapped in exaggeration,her right front leg bent as if to take the weight off of it but most likely for affect as well. Yami snorted at her comment, smoke leaking from his nostrils. Yugi's wings fluttered softly as he placed a hand on Yami's forearm. The two looked into each others eyes for a moment before Yami gave a soft reassuring smile,turning back to look at the Pegasus queen he said.

"Say what you will. But do not think of me lightly. I am trying to keep the peace, but if I must I will do whatever it takes to protect my subjects and the walls that they call home." The other Pegasi looked between one another not loosing their formation but due to their facial expressions they were showing signs of discomfort. The queen Yasmine only gave a small smile, unfolding her arms and holding her hands together in front of her she said.

"Well it is getting a bit late. May I suggest continuing this tomorrow?" Yami closed his eyes taking a breath before looking at those fire like eyes again as he replied.

"Yes I suppose we should. We shall leave this meeting at this and pick it up tomorrow." With that the Pegasus queen gave a small smirk before turning and walking out the doors. The rest of the Pegasi followed suit and soon the Council members filed out themselves, Yami and a Yugi leaving their seats and the room last. The two of them walked into their chambers. As the two of them climbed in bed, Yami looked to see Yugi with a distant gaze.

"What's eating you?" Yami said, turning to face Yugi. Yugi turned to look at Yami a look of worry upon his face.

"Are we going to ever sort this out and have peace? Are we really going to go to war?" Yami gave Yugi a un reassuring look as he said.

"Honestly...I don't know. But I am going to try my damndest. And...if it does come to war. Then we'll just have to not loose." The two of them hugged. Unsure of what the future would bring.

Alrighty that's it for this chapter! Again sorry for the super late update just been really busy! Let's see what happens next! Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello humans of all ages, genders, and sizes. Please do enjoy this chapter. Bye now. :)

Warnings: language as usual and some seductive themes.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the story and Yasmine however.

Fire fantasy chapter 22.

It was as, Yami could only imagine, around 3 o'clock. The hot outside world pouring it's heat and light into the glass windows throughout the hall. Yami pinched the bridge of his nose as if doing so would make the now boring thoughts that were swimming in his mind disappear. No matter how hard he tried the queen of the Pegasus Union wouldn't be swayed from her ever persistent rage on his own kingdom, why was this happening? One minute he and Yugi were in absolute happiness, care free of the woes that threatened to plague the world around them. And now, the possibility of hell breaking loose and a blood bath was right at his door step. All because of a misunderstanding. He sighed. Something was stirring right from under him, and he had a feeling it was going to get nasty soon...

On the other side of the castle Seto was walking down an empty hallway. It was a back way between the throne room and the kitchen. It was mostly used between the cooks and occasionally a hang out spot for the guards when off duty. However, during this time of day it wouldn't be disturbed, or so Seto believed. There a few feet away was Yasmine. The peach Pegasus was fiddling with the silk on her blouse. She seemed to be thinking to herself, until the sound of Seto's footsteps brought her out of her musings. She snapped her head to lock eyes with the priest. His blue eyes bore into her own. The Pegasus took a step and turned to face him. With a softer gaze, her eyes fluttering gently she spoke.

"Oh, Priest Seto. I didn't think I'd fancy seeing you here." Seto merely stared back at her. An unreadable look was all she was given in return to her comment.

"As I'm sure you are aware Queen Yasmine, I am a priest, and therefore I live in this castle. It should be obvious to you that I come and go freely within this space when I'm not needed." Seto replied gently. The female mentally slapped herself. Of course he'd be wondering around here...She only gave him a coy smile.

"You know we don't have to be so formal when it's just us two." By now the two were very close to each other. Seto,being very tall, only was slightly shorter than her. Also provided that she was a bit tall,even for half or a horse as a body . The two stared eye to eye. Seto gave a grunt to her only to be pushed up against the wall that was before next to him, now against his back. Yasmine pressed herself closer to him, her hands placed against his chest, along with her sizable bust. Seto frowned slightly at her actions before he spoke.

"Maybe so. But I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't stay that way for long. The kitchen is just down the hall after all, it would only be a matter of an opening door." The Pegasus shot him a seductive gaze. She was just enjoying what she could. Then she chuckled softly, the seductiveness never escaping her tone.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it. You certainly did last night." There was a soft coat of pink painted across Seto's flushed face. It quickly faded however, when he raised his chin at her. Clearly not stirred.

"You know as well as I do that you didn't exactly discourage me. But even so-" he pryed her hands off of his chest looking back down at her. "This is not the place to speak of such things. And we have other matters to attend to." With a soft huff the Pegasus stepped back giving Seto his space. She folded her arms and looked out through the huge glass window to her right. The day was bright and clear.

"You mean the declaration? Jesus Seto that's all I've been talking about these past few days. You know I've been pressing but Yami doesn't seem to have buttons I can see. It's almost like he doesn't have any weaknesses..." With this Seto folded his arms as well, he hadn't moved from up against the wall.

"Other than Yugi." He said plainly. Yasmine continued to look out the window. A feeling of annoyance pinging from inside her.

"Yes...he would be a perfect factor to make Yami snap. But there's one problem, they are always together. How in the hell would we be able to separate them?" A small smirk tugged at Seto's lips and he pushed himself off of the wall approaching the Pegasus's side.

"Leave that to me." The two shared another look as if communicating silently to one another. Gently, Yasmine raised her hand to caress Seto's cheek. Her grin then hardened once more as she turned around and retreated down the hall,out of sight. Seto believing he was now alone, gave a sigh as to regain his composure, then began to walk to the hall from where he had come. From down the hall and around the corner Ryou covered his mouth to stifle a gasp. He had exited the kitchen only to walk into the conversation, he sat there for several seconds trying to process what he had heard before panic fully took hold of the small goat. 'They're going to kill Yugi! I have to warn him now!' The boy screamed inside his head and ran back into the kitchen. Ryou quickly rushed through other cooks and even Bakura in his haste. With an angry shout, Bakura looked on at the running boy.

"Hey watch where your going twerp!" But the boy only kept running ignoring Bakura's rant from behind him. The boys heart began to race within his chest. It felt like it was going to leap out of his throat if it got any faster. His mind began to fog with frantic thoughts, when suddenly a hard yank from the back of his collar sent him falling back, a choked cry escaping his lips as the wind was nearly knocked out of him. With a loud grunt, the boy looked up to see Seto standing over him. A shock of fear zipped down his spine, and brown doe like eyes widened in horror at the snake above him.

Wow. That was intense. See you next chapter! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

You know, the more I write these and proof read them, the more I realize this series is like Game of Thrones. Only with less sex and inbreeding. :T Anyways Enjoy!

Warning!: drama, heavy violence, swearing,and death. You know, your typical day on fanfiction.

I do NOT own yugioh!

Fire fantasy chapter 23.

Ryou sat there, frozen like a statue on the red carpet floor. Towering over him, Seto wore a sinister,cold, grin.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry? Goat." Seto said, emphasizing the last word as if making Ryou inferior by doing so. Ryou's heart, beat like a drum solo mixed with aching at his unsuccessful goal. He tried to think of words but could only manage a squeak.

"I-I realized I had..s-some duties to take care of...Priest..." Ryou gulped, not sure if he'd actually buy into it. Seto only gave him a fake sympathetic look.

"Well then, it's too bad you won't be able to take care of them." Seto's voice grew darker towards the end of his sentence. Swiftly, Seto gripped the small goat by the throat and violently slammed him against the wall. Ryou tried to cry out, but all that was met was a small dying weeze as he gasped for the air he lost. He scratched at the hand constricting his air flow, but it only gripped tighter.

"Please..." Ryou managed to pitifully plead. Seto only peered down at him.

"You were listening in on our conversation, and you were going to tattle off to the king. How stupid did you think I was to not smell you? Not hear your breathing? You've clearly underestimated your superiors Ryou." Ryou could only listen as the world began to dance around him. He had to hang on. Ryou glared at the hideous snake before him.

"The king...and Yugi...will find out...and when they do...you'll be ruined!" Ryou spat out, the intensity in his voice was clear. Seto only chuckled. This was a game for him.

"You're pretty certain for someone who is about to taste their own blood. It's entertaining really. Almost as good as burning an entire village." Ryou's eyes widened. 'What does he mean by that...?

"What...?" Ryou questioned, barely holding onto any air he could take in. Every second was harder and harder to breathe. Seto's grin continued to uphold itself, and it only continued to grow.

"Oh yes. That village just outside the kingdom, was a sight to behold when engulfed in flames. The screams of fairies as they became nothing more than charcoal was a symphony. The fire was far from coincidental. I should know, I did the honors." The wheels in Ryou's mind began turning as he conceded the dots. Realization finally hit him. Yugi.

"You...you are the reason Yugi's village was burned down. And you are the reason all those fairies...all of them...are dead...you sick...-!" Ryou continued to choke, the overwhelming information and lack of oxygen taking over him. Seto smirked in response.

"Look at you connecting the dots. Shame you won't be able to relay this to the king...or Yugi. Seems to be this is where it all ends for you. Good bye Ryou." With a heavy grunt and strong swing of his arm. Ryou went from against the wall to falling through a now broken window. The feeling of fear, broken glass slashing his skin, and air as it blows past him, is all Ryou could remember before reaching the ground below with a heavy smack. Looking down from above, Seto snorted quietly to himsef before straighting himself up again, and walking through the now empty hall. Ryou laid there. Every bone had snapped,and blood trickled from his lips. His eyes full of life, now were fogged with no soul to look into.

Holy shit. I know what you're gonna say. "What the f**k Alchem?! Why did you kill Ryou?! He's a sweet little goat and you killed him! You bastard!" Look, it was all for the plot and drama okay? I'm sorry. I didn't really want to either but it's all going to connect later I promise. I hope you...somewhat enjoyed this flavorful chapter and hope you won't unfav this story and myself...let's be honest you will. At any rate. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello again readers! I hope you all had a wonderful thanks giving and it's getting closer to the Christmas Season! With that being said I'm thinking of doing a Puzzleshipping one shot for Christmas ORRRR editing and revising my VERY FIRST fanfiction I ever wrote! And yes it is also a Puzzleshipping story! Please let me know which one you'd like more! Now without any further interruptions *clears throat* enjoy this chapter!

Warning!: the usual stuff yada yada no one cares. But hey? Some people have sensitive minds. Also, really sad chapter! Tear warning!

I do not own Yugioh or its characters! Just Yasmine.

Fire fantasy chapter 24.

The after noon was grey. Grey like the world had been rid of life, and now all that was left, was the dispair and heart ache that humans and creatures a like all try to escape from. Atop a wet grassy hill, with yellow flowers, and a large tree sat hundreds of magical creatures gathered to mourn and remember that which was no longer with them. "Today, the goddesses wept, and the thunderous gods roared. Yet not a single cloud shed a tear, for the creatures below them have shed enough. Today we honor an amazing friend, son, brother, and chef. Ryou Bale was not just another living being, but a citizen of the kingdom we stand in of this very moment. He was someone who achieved any goal he set himself up to, and encouraged others to do the same. Ryou was a kind soul who never hurt a living creature, and cared for those who never got enough love when they needed it most. I should know, Ryou helped me in some of my darkest moments. He wasn't just my chef, we was a companion to rely on, an ear that listened to your problems and your struggles. He was someone that even I, could go to when I had dilemmas. Ryou, you were a good person, and you will live on in the hearts and memories of everyone here today. Rest in peace, dear friend."

Yami took a deep breathe as he finished his speech, trying to keep a brave face in front of his subjects. It was hard loosing a friend that one moment was here and the next was ripped from existence like a magnet from a fridge. The day they rushed to find Ryou's body mangled on the paved floor outside the palace walls the kingdom was struck. His family wept, his brother, Bakura threw a fit of rage, and Yugi, didn't leave their chambers for days. The whole kingdom was shook with the pain of his death. Isis said it was suicide, but Yami called bullshit. He refused to believe that Ryou, of all god damn mammals would do such a thing. He was too joyful, and cared for to send himself careening off the 3rd floor like that. Yet here they were. Yami stepped away from the podium set up for the funeral, and sat back down next to Yugi. The younger male wrapped his arms around the others and cried into it. Yami hated to see Yugi cry, especially seeing as how that almost seemed to be all he had been doing since they found Ryou. The rest of the evening consisted of the family talking about Ryou's life and memories of him they shared. Even Bakura said a few words, as much as everyone could tell it pained him so. Bakura wasn't the crying type, he usually would break things then squeeze out a couple tears in private. However, during his short speech he just seemed hollow inside. Like life and meaning had been sucked out of him and now he was just this walking heap of constant rain.

After the flower toss on the casket, and burial itself, everyone made their way back to the palace for a feast in Ryou's honor. Even if he couldn't attend...that thought sent an unforgiving wrench in Yami's chest. God damn it hurt to see all these creatures so stricken with grief. Yami stood up with Yugi and turned to face him. Yami took both of Yugi's hands in his as he gazed into his glossy red eyes from continuous tears, then the two hugged tightly. Yugi sniffled into Yami's tight embrace, and Yami hummed quietly trying to sooth his heart aching husband.

After finally pulling apart the two were joined by none other than Bakura. His black tux and gloomy expression greeted the couple and he spoke.

"I have to thank you, Yami, for setting up this ceramony for my brother Ryou. As you know he was very important to me and my family...as hard as it is to admit... the little shit was good at making those he came across love him. Even me.." He trailed off, not able to continue. Yami was actually surprised. Bakura had never been so...nice? Or at least so short of bitter enough to thank Yami for anything. Even when they were younger he was an all day every day prick. But now, he seemed beaten down enough to be sincere. Yami gave a gentle nod and replied.

"Of course Bakura, he was important to all of us, I saw it only fit to give him a proper funeral. It's what he would have wanted." Bakura only gave a half nod before shaking himself off and speaking.

" Ehem, anyways...I thought you should know my family is grateful for your willingness to take part in this...Good day gentlemen." The two exchanged goodbyes before parting, and Bakura strolled off to reunite with his mother and father.

It took about half an hour to get back to the palace from the hill where they buried Ryou's remains. As soon as everyone was seated Yami gave another short speech and everyone ate. It didn't last long before a guard came with news and ended up leading Yami, along with Yugi, out of the dinning room. As the three walked down the long stretching halls Yami spoke up.

"What is this all about?" They passed a few doors that eventually led to a secret room that they used for torture among other secret uses.

"This is why my king" the guard said then he opened the door. Inside they were greeted with two guards gripping tightly to a man who was on his knees. It was Atem. Yami growled and it could have been said smoke was fuming from his nostrils.

"What is he doing out of his cell?" Yami's words were intense, and were said between clenched teeth. Yugi came in close using his company to keep Yami calm. The guard who led them shuffled slightly in fear then blurted out.

"He was trying to escape sir!" Yami's eyes burned in Atem's direction. Atem only held his usual expression when interacting with the royal dragon. A mock grin. Atem had this way of making every scene seem like an amusement. That's probably why his and Yami's relationship didn't work out so well. Atem was a player, in every aspect of the word.

"Hey babe, looks like I got to see your handsome face before I rotted away after all." Atem said seductively. Yami's tail flicked in disgust and Yugi balled his fist slightly. 'Did he seriously just call him babe!? And handsome!' Yugi screeched in his mind as he looked onward to Atem's demonic form.

"I suggest you tell me why you tried to escape or that tongue of yours will be fed to the dogs." Yami said firmly 'god he's hot when he's assertive.' Yugi thought to himself then shook those thoughts away to focus on the task at hand. Atem shrugged and replied.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a prisoner, you had to know it was bound to happen one of these days. But you know the real question is why aren't you?" Yami was taken aback by his response and confused asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Atem smiled and slightly leaned back casually and said.

"Well I just mean it would be wise to, considering you've got a killer roaming around these here walls you so preciously over looked." The room was still. The very air felt cold as a spike of ice ran through Yami's body. Perhaps his suspicions were correct...if so...

"And who exactly would this killer be?" Atem made a face as if contemplating whether or not to answer him.

"Why don't you ask you high priest?" Suddenly it became clear.

Aaaaaaand that's it for this chapter! I know how sad yet so hype at the end. Oo! I got chills writing that! Please review and tell me who you think it is! Or if you know knew what that ment then what do you think? Also, if your wondering why I changed Ryou and Bakura's last name, it's because I felt it would be better considering how the two are brothers and it would be weird for them to have their last name be Bakura's first. I hope that makes sense. Bye for now!


End file.
